Beautiful Secret (Hiatus)
by hayat.kun
Summary: Taichi likes Mimi. Yamato likes Mimi. And Mimi likes Yamato and Tai. Who would Mimi choose? Is it her Monday Couple Yamato or the Commander Taichi. A triangle love. Please read...
1. Proloq

**Characters**

**Taichi Kamiya, Mimi Tachikawa, Yamato Ishida and The Digidestined (First Generation and not the second)**

**Description**

**This is my second time writing (A Long) fan fiction. And because of my support and love towards Michi, I can't help it but being delusional and want to share my writings with those who wants to read it. This is totally my imagination, even the description of The Digi's series is my own imagination, not same as the series; if it's the same, it's not 100% from that episode. I hope everyone will enjoy it. My style is easy, you like it, read it and you're welcome. Hate it, leave and find stories that suits you. Thanks. **

**Foreword...**

**All of the digidestined is now an actor/actress, Model, and also singer.**

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

**How can she be more beautiful each day...**

**How come I never noticed her beauty during X Outing...at that time, she's just as cute as a little girl..**

**How come I can't resist to always looking at her..**

**Why is my heart beating faster everytime she's close to me? **

**Mimi Tachikawa, even if you hate me, even if you have no feelings towards me, please let me love you...secretly...all by myself...**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Cut!"

The shooting for The Digi's was finally over for that day.

Mimi walks toward her manager, Fique Mizumi. He handled a bottle of water & a small towel. Mimi wipes her chubby face while talking to her manager.

Suddenly Joe approaches her.

"Mimi, let's go somewhere and eat. I know you're already late for your food."

"Joe, what do you mean my food?"

With smile, Joe answered "Mimi, everyone knows you love eating..and today we finished a little bit late, of course you're already starving."

"Aishhh… Joe, I think I'm not the only one who's starving. Why did you only highlighted me? Arghhh…" Mimi pretends to make angry face, but she's still smiling.

"Mimi, you know I love to tease you right? Don't get mad, ah…and don't curse me in your heart ah."

"Jyou Kido…uhuhuuuu…" Mimi shouts with a crying voice. She sounds very cute and like a little girl.

Not far from them, a pair of eyes had been watching the girl, secretly. Taichi Kamiya pretends to pack his stuffs slowly while watching Mimi Tachikawa on and off. He's quite shy when it comes to girl thing, so of course he didn't want anyone to notice his reaction. That'll be like the biggest scandal if anyone knows.

"Tai, why are you packing the microphone as well?" Izzy suddenly standing next to Tai.

"What?"

Izzy took out the microphone from Tai's bag.

"I said, why did you pack this thing with you? Are you trying to steal the microphone?" izzy trying to joke with Tai.

"Cheh…do you think I can't afford to buy a microphone? You.." Tai tries to defend his act.

"Hahahah…Yai, that's why I'm asking you just now. Or….are you out of focus because you're watching Mimi? Aaaa….Tai…don't tell me you…"

"What? What? Don't simply said, ah..people will misunderstand your statement later, Izzy Izumi..something just distract my mind, but it has nothing to do with her." Tai still defending himself.

Izzy suddenly laugh out loud. "Taichi Kamiya, you know you're not good at lying right? Especially to me..I'm older than you, I know what can cause you out of focus. You are very weak when it comes to women."

"Izzy, it was nothing…don't make assumption..let's go.." Tai makes a serious face.

They both get into Tai's car. While Tai is browsing thru his mobile, Joe suddenly takes place next to the driver's seat.

"Ahhh…sorry to keep you waiting, Tai…ladies and make up will definitely take time."

"Joe, are you wearing a make-up now? And what do you mean ladies?" Tai doesn't realize Mimi already take place at the back seat.

"Hey, Tai…" greet Mimi.

Tai is shocked to hear Mimi's voice from back seat. "Ohhh…Mimi, since when were you at the back there?"

With smile, Mimi replied "Since you're not paying attention, Tai. It's dangerous, you know. Bad people could easily replace me while you are not paying attention."

Izzy is already smiling. Somehow he believes his assumption is right. Tai can never lie to him. He's been with Tai almost thru out his life. They were already like brothers. They always shared stories, secrets, and problems. There is no way Taichi Kamiya can lack of focus if it's not about women. And he actually caught Tai secretly look at Mimi for few times before this. But he never asks or tell him because he want to make sure he has a solid prove, so that Tai can never deny again.

"Tai, I hope you don't mind I join you all for dinner."

"Aihhh….Mimi….of course I don't mind. Do you think I can eat properly while only watching Izzy and Joe? In fact I might lost appetite….hehe.."

Joe watch Tai with surprise. "Yah Tai…how dare you say that? If it weren't with us, you wouldn't have friends to eat with, you know…"

"Hahaha….Joe…I was only joking…come on…why suddenly being so sensitive?"

"Joe, why don't we just leave this two love birds to go and eat by themselves?" Izzy tries to trap Tai.

"Yahhh…Izzy my little brother…you also want to be sensitive with me yah? I was only joking…okay, I apologize. I actually lost appetite when you two weren't around…satisfied?"

"Only if you treat us, tonight…" said Joe.

Tai have no choice but to agreed.

"Yeahhh…" Izzy give five to Joe while Mimi just smiling happily. But she caught Tai stare at her thru rear middle mirror. Mimi suddenly blushed, and quickly look outside.

"Joe. Matt, Sora, TK and Kari didn't follow us?"

"No…Matt need to rush back for his Blue Wolf album recording…Sora need to meet her director for the new series. TK and Kari needs to go back..their son is not feeling well…"

"I see..hope everything is okay with Ben." Tai really loves kids. No wonder he's worried for his nephew.

They arrived at a restaurant and have their dinner. During dinner, Joe keep teasing Mimi about Matt and Monday Couple.

"Joe…..stop teasing me will you? You did that during shooting, and outside shooting also you still want to mention Monday Couple? Give me a break…I'm trying to enjoy my food here…" said Mimi.

"Joe..stop it…or someone will be angry with you.." Izzy glance at Tai.

"Yah Izzy…you still have a crush with Mimi? No wonder you are jealous when I mention about Matt and Mimi.."

"Joe…it's not like that…it's not me…but I know the person who does have a crush with Meems. But he will not admit it…one fine day, I'm sure he'll come clean and admit it…heheheh…"

"You're not thinking that I'm having a crush with Mimi Tachikawa right, Izzy?" Joe joke again.

Mimi can't help it anymore and laugh out loud. They were all having fun eating, laughing, and make jokes. It seems like all the stress, feeling tired, gone in one second.

After two hours, they left the restaurant. Mimi wants to call her manager to fetch her, but Tai offer to drive her home. Of course this will make Izzy and Joe feel curious with Tai's kindness, especially because everyone knows Mimi's house is far from there.

"Izzy…did you notice that Tai seems nice tonight? Gentleman…quiet…all he did was laughing; smiling…don't you feel strange?"

"Joe, you both were too sensitive tonight. So it's better for me to be quiet. Besides, all this while it's both of you who always have things to talk about."

"But Tai, you are always like this when in front of a girl that you like…hurmm hurmm hurmm…" Izzy play his role as a spy again.

"Haaaa…now I get it…in the restaurant, you are actually referring to Tai right? Haaaa….Tai….I never thought you could have feelings toward Meems…"

"What? No!…Izzy is saying nonsense things from the beginning of the day…" said Tai to his defense.

"Ya Mimi..I never thought Tai's taste is someone like you..hahahahahahah…"

"Aihh…it's so hard to talk to you today, Joe.." Tai getting fed-up after Izzy and Joe didn't listen to his explaination. But he's more afraid that Mimi will take serious of their jokes and distance herself from him. Mimi have always stress out that she wants to focus on her career, and let go of love for a while.

Somehow Joe and Izzy ask Tai to send them first. But actually they just want to give Tai and Mimi time alone. Though Mimi and Tai didn't agree at first, when it comes to Joe and Izzy, they hardly disagree.

When Joe arrived at his home, he ask Mimi to seat in front.

"Mimi…don't bully Tai…come and sit in front…what, you think you're some kind of a madam? Don't treat Tai like a driver…or he'll drop you in the middle of nowhere..hahahaha"

"Joe, why did you mention it? I was just started to feel like I'm a rich girl, with a driver…hehe.."

"Yah Mimi…it's still a long road to your house…don't give me reason to kidnap you…" Tai answered with a smile. Mimi feels like she's melting every time Tai smiles. Then she come and sit in front. Tai continues his driving.

"Tai, am I not troubling you? You should really let me ask my manager to fetch me. After you send me, there's still a long way to go back to your house. And tomorrow we have The Digi's shooting in early morning. When will you sleep and rest?"

"Then I should just sleep at your house ah…" suddenly Tai feels like teasing Mimi.

Mimi blushed; don't know how she should answer.

When Tai realize Mimi goes blank, he quickly change his statement.

"Mimi, Im just joking..do you think I'm insane to be sleeping in your house?" (but I will be delighted if you're my girlfriend, and ask me to stay with you Mimi.)

"Ahh..no, Tai…I know you're just kidding.."

Then they continue chatting about other things.

Tai asks about their scene in X Outing few years back.

"Mimi, Tai have one thing to ask you about our past experience in X Outing. I have been wondering all this while, and never get a chance to get your explaination.."

"X Outing? What is it, Tai? If only I can remember…hehe.."

"I think you should, because it's about your feelings at that time…"

"My feelings?"

"Yeah….ermm…remember there's one scene when me and Sora went to pick the vege, Joe and you were shouting to me…but I couldn't heard what you're saying..I mean not too clear..what is it actually?"

Mimi feels ashamed and covers her face.

"Tai, that was nothing….really.." (How can I tell you that I shouted Taichi ".. Aishiteru .."..please Tau…let's not talk about this..)

"Aihhh Mimi…there must be something…it's not like I didn't hear at all..I just want to make sure what I heard at that time is true…so that I can stop wondering till forever…"

Unluckily, they have arrived at Mimi's house. Mimi feels relieved, while Tai feels unsatisfied.

"Tai, we'll chat again later, ok…we both need a lot of rest for tomorrow…thank you, Tai.."

"Okay…Mimi, don't think you can escape from "that" question ah…hehehe…good night"

"Good night, oppa…drive safely ya… SMS me when you've arrived home."

"I will..good night..Go inside first, then I'll leave…"

Tau feels like he's responsible to make sure Mimi is safely in her house. After Mimi closed the door, Tai left. All the way back, all Tai can think about is Mimi. He feels like his crush towards Mimi gets stronger and deeper tonight.

(Mimi..I has started falling in love with you…I know I should stop this feelings, but I can't help it…what should I do, Mimi?) Tai talks to himself.

Next day of shooting, Mimi and Tai arrived in separate cars. But they were the last two persons who arrived late, and both wearing glasses to cover their eyes.

After greeting all other Digi's members, they apologize for being late.

"Joe…what day is it today?" Matt asked Joe. "We don't have Tai and Mimi as a couple on Tuesday right?"

Everyone laugh with an unthinkable question by Matt.

"Hiyaaa…Matt..there's no need to be jealous.." said Joe.

"Really? Then they weren't a couple? Arghh..I feel much better.."

"Matt…you don't need to be jealous,..because you were never Mimi's boyfriend..and you will never be…hahahaha"

"Urghhhh….strrrresssssss!" Matt knocks his own head. Everyone laugh.

Behind the glasses, both Mimi and Tai have been looking at each other without anyone realizes.

"Mimi, what happen to your eyes? Or you're still sleeping behind the dark glasses?"

"Joe…I'm fine..I just need time before I can see the bright light."

"Joe..it seems like someone is having a late party last nite..and couldn't wake up this morning..hehehe.." joked Izzy.

"What? What? Don't simply accuse ah Khousiro Izumi .." Mumi showed angry face to Izzy.

"Weh weh weh…why are you angry Meems?" Izzy continue to make Mimi angry.

Mimi tries to kicks Izzy and chase him. Izzy run towards Tai and hide behind him, asking for protection from the macho man.

Tai grabs both Mimi's arm and try to stop her.

"Mimi..I will pay back for you after the shooting okay. Let's finish today's assignment first." Tai tries to slow talk with Mimi, and she agreed.

Izzy and Joe smile at each other, like they understand something is going on between Mimi and Tai.

The shooting begin. It was Tai, Kari, Izzy, and TK versus Mimi, Joe, Sora and Matt.

Tai's team attack, others doing mission. After an hour, Tai meets Mimi in the hallway. Mimi quickly uses her strategy of pleasing and begging with her cute face.

"Taichi…." Mimi slowly comes up to Tai.

Tai is already smiling, as he knew what Mimi plans to do.

"Taiiiiiiiiii….you know that our team is weak right…is it possible for you to let me go? Tai, if I'm the only person left, you'll definitely win, ttaaiiiiiii….how can I beat you..you're the strong one…"

"Aishhh Mimi…why are you like this to me?"

"Pleaseee, Tai…the game had just begin..it won't be fun if I'm out…"

After thinking for about few minutes, Tai let Mimi go.

"Go.. Hurry…"

"Thank you, Tai.."

And Mimi quickly runs.

Izzy come up to Tai.

"Taichi Kamiya, why did you let her go?"

"We'll find her again…soon…trust me…"

Izzy feel strange with the competitive Tai, who suddenly turns out to be a gentleman.

"Tai, you will separate your personal feelings and work right? Or do you plan to let her win?"

"What are you saying? Of course I want to win…"

"Woo….woho….you better make sure we win, or I'll tell everyone. Hahahah…"

And Izzy left Tai. They continue searching for other members.

Sora, Joe is already out. Only Mimi and Matt left.

But maybe because of fate, Tai keeps on seeing Mimi. Again Mimi uses her strategy.

"Meems….don't let me meet you again…I'm now tired of letting you go, not tired of catching you…"

Mimi just laughs. "Okay, Tai…I will definitely hide myself. Next time you see me, you can tear my name…"

"Yes..I surely will…now, go…"

"Tai, thank you…Taichi Kamiya, you're the best…"

"Yes…I know that…run, faster.."

When Mimi is sure she's far from Tai, she has this cute idea of teasing Tai.

She shouts at Tai "Taichi Kamiya..Ai…shi…teru" But at the part "Shi Teru", she goes silent; shouting without her voice. Just like her previous scene in X Outing.

"What?"

Mimi being naughty, quickly runs away as fast as she can. But she's more tired of laughing than running.

Tai ties his shoelace tighter. And then proceed to search for both Matt and Mimi. Suddenly he heard Mimi scream.

"Aaaaa! Taichi!"

When Tai arrives at the scene, Mimi is struggling with Izzy. Knowing Izzy's fighting spirit and eagerness to win, he will be rough and do anything to anyone, though she's a girl, lady, or a guest.

"Yah…Izzy…"

"Tai, I hold her…tear her name, Rai…"

"Yah Izzy…there's no need to be hard on her…after all, she's still a women."

"Tai, Mimi is really strong and tough…you should tear her name now…hurry..she's not a women, Tai…she's…angry bird…"

"What did you call me, Izzy?" Mimi starts to kick Izzy and knock his head.

"Tai, help me, Tai…sorry, Mimi…I was just joking.."

Tai grab both Mimi's hand.

"Izzy, go with TK and find Matt… hurry..I'll handle her..go! now!"

Blurry Izzy quickly runs to do as being told.

"Mimi…Taichi doesn't want to be harsh to Mimi…so might as well Mimi let Taichi tear Mimi's name, rather than Mimi keep on fighting to escape."

*Announcement: 3 minutes to go

"Okay, Tai..but let's wait until the final minute..Mimi will turn Mimi's back to Tai hi…"

"Yah Mimi…you still want to negotiate at this time? I already let you go twice. Just let me finish my work…"

Mimi struggle to escape from Tai. But of course she fails. Tai pushes her leaning to the wall and their eyes meet. It's silent moment for both Tai and Mimi in their own world.

(Mimi…what have you done to me?)

(Tai, how long can I handle this feelings?)

Until they heard the next ding dong.

*Announcement: Matt out. 1 minute to go

"Mimi…it's about time."

"Tai, did anyone ever told you that you have a very cute eyes?"

"Yahhhh…. Mimi…what else is your trick ah?"

"Ahahaha….Tau, really..I never look into your eyes like this…but you are actually cute, and charming…no wonder every girls are screaming over you.." Mimi tries to drag the time until it ends, by saying all the cheeky words.

"All the girls eh…except you right, Mimi?"

And now Mimi goes blank. She lost answer to that question. But that's actually Tai's strategy to tear Mimi's name.

Finally, Taichi Kamiya, Khousiro Izumi, Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya win.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Time passed really fast. It's been three months already.

Without notice, Tai and Mimi had become closer than anyone else. But of course, nobody knew about this as everything had been kept and done secretly by both of haven't declared as a couple, but inside them both, there's a feeling that's growing. Even their managers didn't know about this.

Another day of The Digi's shooting ends. Everyone packs their stuffs and prepare to go home. Tai is already in his car, waiting for Izzy. They always come and go back together for the shoot, unless they have different schedule.

Today's shooting makes Tai feels uneasy, with Monday Couple lines being highlighted thru out the day, which means Mimi is spending a lot of times and scenes with Matt. He senses himself being jealous during the shooting, and that had made him not focus in the game and lost. He even tries not to talk to Mimi the whole day.

While waiting for Izzy, he saw Matt and Mimi walk together to Matt's car. Mimi enters the car, and Matt even fastened Mimi's seatbelt. Mimi hit and pushed Matt because she knew what Matt tries to do, acting like he's the most romantic boyfriend in the world. But they both were having a good time together, laughing and teasing each other.

Tai feels jealousy keeps burning inside him. (Mimi, I thought we both shared the same feelings. But why did you do this to me? As much as I want Matt to be happy, it still hurt to see you with him..what should I do..)

"Tai, let's go.."

Izzy take place next to the driver's seat. Tai starts his car and drive away.

Tai asks Izzy to go and have a drink with him. Izzy agreed. He knows something is wrong with Tai. He seems quiet the whole day.

After drinking three glasses of Cheers, Izzy asks Tai.

"Tai, is something wrong?"

"No…cheers, Izzy.."

Izzy just sit and watch Tai's reaction.

"Tai, what's your problem? Come on..share with me..you can't keep it to yourself, Tai.." Izzy felt sorry to see Tai in that condition. He's sure something is wrong.

Tai just smile and keep on drinking.

"Nothing, Izzy..I just feel like having a drink with you, that's all.."(I'm deeply hurt..it's hurt when you love someone, but all you can do is keep it to yourself..it really hurt, Izzy)

Mimi has tried to call Tai several times already. But he didn't answer even one call.

Mimi tries to sms him.

Tai, you are being quiet today. Are you okay? I've tried to call you several times, but no answer. Please reply/call me back . I'm worried. Tai replied the sms shortly.

'I'm okay. Don't worry. Sleep tight. Good nite.'

Mimi feels like Tai is avoiding her. (Tai, what happened to you? Have I done anything wrong? I miss you, Tai). And all of sudden she fell asleep.

The next morning, Tai had been called to come early to meet The Digi's producers.

"Don't tell me I'm on another spy mission, PD."

"No. But we want to ask you something."

"Waa, you guys look serious. I hope it's not about terminating my contract."

"Ahaha…it's nothing related to that."

"Feuhhh! Okay, what is it?"

"Tai, what's your relationship with Mimi?"

"What? What do you mean?" Tai is totally in shock with the question.

"We have this MICHI fans that is growing really fast. Day by day, many had asked us to have MICHI episodes, moments or anything. We're still considering about it. So I want to know what is actually your relationship with Mimi. It's too obvious, Tau, that you two weren't only friends, not even like a sister and brother."

"Yahh…how can you assume that? We have nothing more than friends. But maybe because we're comfortable with each other, and can get along very well, it seems like more than friends. But it's nothing, PD"

"Are you sure? Okay, let say we want to produce the Michi moments, do you mind? Or would you rather we delete the scene?"

Tai is quiet for a while. He's been thinking what's the best answer he could give.

"Tell you what. We'll give you few days to think about this. Discuss with Mimi as well. Then let us know the outcomes in the next meeting."

Tai left the meeting room to be with other The Digi's casts. His head is really swinging right now, thinking about when the PD mentioned his closeness with Ji-hyo is obvious whereas he had been trying to hide it the best as he could.

When he arrives, everyone greets him, including Mimi. But he just nodded lightly without saying a word with Mimi. Mimi feels quite sad with Tai right now.

During the game, again Tai had been assigned as a chaser, while Mimi's team as defense. If previously, Tai had let go of Mimi, not in this episode. Right when he found Mimi, he tears off Mimi's name tag and quickly left. Mimi was stunned.

After shooting, all other members plan to go for a light dinner. But Tai prefers not to join them and gives excuses.

Joe, Izzy and Mimi go by Joe's car, while TK, Kari, Matt and Sora go by Matt's car.

"Joe, can I asks you something?"

"What is it Meems?"

"Joe, did Tai said anything about me? Did he said if I did anything wrong to him? He's been cold to me since yesterday. He doesn't even talk to me."

"Really?" Joe is surprised.

"Joe, he's been weird since yesterday. He asked me to have a drink with him, but he just drinks and don't say anything."

"Yah, this Taichi..what's with the attitude?"

"Joe, can you help to find out for me? He won't answer my call, or even talk to me. Can you ask him what's his problem with me?"

"Hurmm…ok Mimi.. I will talk to him and let you know okay. But don't worry so much. Sometimes Tai is like that. If there's something bothering his mind, he just couldn't talk to anyone."

"But Joe, he only didn't talk to me."

"Aihh…then I will definitely talk to him.."

Mimi just look outside with a sad feeling.

Later that night, after supper, Joe go to Tai's house.

"Ohh, Joe..weren't you supposed to be with them?"

"Yahh…look at the time now..do you think I'm gonna sleep there?"

"Ahahaha…then, what are you doing here?"

"Aren't you gonna let me in? Do you know that I could freeze outside?"

"Ahahahaha…sorry, Joe…Come! Come in! Have a seat ah."

After closing the door, Tai takes place next to Joe.

"Tai, are you okay?"

"Waaa…Joe, since when you are this concern about me? Ahahah..you surely love me so much ah."

"Taichi Kamiya, Izzy and Mimi said you were weird since yesterday. And you don't even talk to Meems. What is wrong with you?"

Tai just smile.

"Tai, if you have any problems, you can share with me. We are family, right?"

Tai looks down to the floor, but still smiling.

"Yah Tai…do you want to keep quiet until tomorrow? Then let me have your pillow and comforter."

"Ahahaha…sorry, Joe..I'm just speechless…to have such caring person like all of you." (Especially Mimi)

"Tai did something happened between you and Mimi? Why didn't you talk to her today? You don't even answer her calls. She's so worried about you."

"Oh, really?Ehehe..I'm fine, Joe. Nothing related to Mimi. Just something buzzing in my mind. But I need to deal with it myself."

"What is it?"

Silent.

"Are you in love with Mimi?"

"Yahhh…what is this, Joe..why do you keep making assumption about me and Mimi?"

"Tai..I may like to tease people, but I also can see what's the actual feelings behind their laughs. Do you think I didn't notice your closeness with Meems? Even Haha can see it. But we just want you to admit it by yourself. You won't be able to keep it on your own, Tai. You're gonna need our helps to cover it up for you."

Tai grab a cushion and cover his shy face.

"Aih..don't make that Kookie face ah..I won't be interested" said Joe.

"Joe, there's nothing between me and Ji-hyo..really…if there is anything, I will tell you, okay? But at the moment, no.."

"So that means, you did have feelings for her right? It's just that you're waiting for her to feel the same…yesss! Gotcha!"

"Aiyahh…Joe, not like that, hyung.."

"Got my answer already. Okay, I'm leaving."

"Hyung, you've misunderstand my statement. What will Matt think if he heard what you said? Please, Jor. It's nothing like what you think."

"Tai, I'll give you both my bless 200%. Okay? Don't worry. The love is on the way. Hahaha..hiyaa, go to sleep..I'll see you tomorrow. Just try to call Mimi and talk to her tomorrow. She's very sad with you."

Joe leaves the house.

Tai still couldn't sleep. He browses thru his mobile and look for Mimi's number. He's not sure if he should call Mimi at that time, but he knew he can't sleep before speaking to Mimi.

"Hello?" sleepy Mimi answered.

"Mimi…sorry to wake you up.."

Silent.

"Mimi…..Meems…"

After few seconds of silent, "Tai…how are you?" with a very sexy, husky voice.

Tai smile.

"I think I better talk to you tomorrow, Mimi. You're already in dreamland. I see you tomorrow, sweet dreams Mimi. Sorry to disturb you."

Tai smile alone when imagining Mini's sleepy face right now. He surely misses his Meems. He feels like he's being unreasonable to Mimi when she's totally not at fault. He will make it up to Mimi tomorrow.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's Valentine's Day. Mimi Tachikawa bring cakes for all The Digi's members. When they were walking towards the W Education building, Tai walks with Mimi at the back.

"Mimi, thank you…and I'm sorry.."

"Tai, we need to talk about what happened."

"Yes…we'll meet up after the shooting."

Entering the building, they were being introduced with the guests for today's episode which is Willis and Catherine. Then they were divided into two teams. Joe team members are Joe, Catherine, Sora, Mimi and Willis while in Tai's team are Tai, TK, Izzy, Matt and Kari.

PD explains about the game "Office Basketball" which they will be playing without standing, and they need to sit in alternate position. Mimi was assigned to distract Tai as a defender. Right when she sit, Tai already pulls her chair close to him.

"Don't try to play dirty, Meems.." Tai whisper to Mimi, sort of warning her with smiles. But Mimi act like she didn't care and weren't afraid at all.

When the first round start, Mimi quickly pull Tai's tie and block him from seeing the ball.

"Mimi…how can I see the ball if you're blocking my view? I can't even move."

Mimi start to tease Tai by making funny faces, by playing with her lips as if she wants Tai to kiss her. (Mimi..you're putting yourself in dangerous mode by doing this. Please stop it, Mimi. I'm afraid I can't stop myself from kissing you.)

Tai suddenly grabs both Mimi's hand and lock her till she couldn't move.

"Joe! Tai's holding my hand…he's touching me!"

"Yah, Mimi! I did not touch you with any bad intention! This is a game strategy."

Matt suddenly stands up. "Weh! Weh! Weh! Taichi Kamiya…what are you trying to do ah? She's my girlfriend, you know."

And now Tai also stand up. Obviously he's taller than Matt "What? Matt…which one is your team?"

Matt realizes that he's over reacting. "Aih,..captain Kamiya…I'm sorry…I will sit now."

Tai and others laugh loudly.

"Matt..you look like a small ant when Tai stand up..hahahah" said Joe.

"Joe, I'm afraid he'll swing me and throw me out of the building. Let me sit at that side, Joe."

"Yamato Ishida. Why did you simply call me your girlfriend? Watch out, ah. They may call us Monday Couple, but I'm never your girlfriend..and will never be…so, stop dreaming!" Mimi jokes with Matt.

Matt makes crying face.

"Huwaaa..where's the window? I want to jump off this building. Mimi, can't you be more loving and sentimental? It's Valentine's Day you know!"

And everyone's been laughing with Matt's act.

When second round starts, Mimi quickly pushes Tai to the wall. With Tai being held at the back of Mimi, Mimi shouts, "Joe, hurry! Scores as much as you can!"

"Yah Mimi. This is not fair…"

Mimi uses all her strength to lock Tai. Tai start being naughty and pull Mimi's back hair slightly.

Mimi can only laugh at that time because she has no energy to be angry anymore. Seeing Mimi being tough, Tai get the idea to melt her.

"Mimi, Aishiteru…." Tai whisper to Mimi.

Mimi suddenly stunned and looks at Tau. But Tai quickly pushes Mimi aside and get back in the game.

Tai's team won this round.

"Yah, Mimi..why did you let go of Tai?" asked Joe.

"Joe..did you saw this two love birds? I don't think we can trust them both." Sora speaks out.

"Weh, Sora..Why can't you trust us? We're defending each team what.." said Mimi.

"Mimi, are you a spy?" TK checks out with Mimi.

"What? Aihhh…you guys really want to see me get mad ah…"

"Mimi, are you drunk?" TK added to Mimi's anger.

Mimi directly stands up.

"Yahh, you two ahh…do you know how hard I try to lock Tai…do you know how tired I am? It's like you lock an elephant."

"What did you call me?" Tai shouts by surprise to Mimi. Of course Mimi will only laughs.

"Tai, you can't deny that you're heavy." Izzy answered.

Then the final round begins.

This time, Mimi pulls Tai's aside. She hugs Tai's neck from behind using both her hands. Although there shouldn't be any touching, but PD's and others just let it happened.

While everyone's busy to win the game, Mimi and Tai looks like a couple taking loving pictures. Mimi even laid her chin on Tai's broad shoulder.

Being surprised, Tai suddenly ask "Mimi…do you love me?"

Mimi tightens her grip.

"Mimi, are..you trying..to kill me? I'm chok…king…I…can't breathe.."

"Tai, sorry ah…then don't talk rubbish with me."

Mimi let go her right hand from Tai's neck. Now she's only using her left hand to lock Tai. Tai feels a little bit better.

"But I know you love me, Mimi…hahaha!"

Mimi pulls Tai's hair strongly. Both were screaming and shouting like no one is there.

"Yah, Mimi…do you want to kill me? My head feels like burning.."

"Hahahah..Tai, I never heard of people died because someone pulls their hairs. Hahahah…such a cry baby…"

"Yahh…you two…don't you see us here?" Sora speaks.

"Kimi…today is Monday…why are you flirting with him? Take back your cake. Huwaaa…." Matt pretends he's sad.

"Ahahahha…Matt..I learned from you.."

"Urghhhh….strrrressss!"

Joe's team win this round.

The next game, it's The Chaser. Mimi has been switched with TK in their team. So now Mimi, Matt, Izzy, Sora and Tai were the chaser, while Joe, TK, Catherine, Kari and Willis were in one team, but they need to do a mission.

After 15 minutes,…

*Announcement: TK, Kari Out!

Others continue their assignment. While Tai, Sora and Izzy busy finding the other team, Matt and Mimi take their own sweet time and spending time to celebrate Valentine's Day. They both sit at one hiding spot and enjoy eating the cake that Mimi brought. Matt purposely stained his mouth with hope that Mimi will clean it by kissing the stain; just like the scene in the Secret Garden. Of course Mimi wouldn't do that but instead wipe it with her hand harshly.

"Yahh…you are very unsentimental!"

Mimi laughs. After they finished the cake, then they continue with their assignment. They bump into Tai and Izzy.

"Yah you two…come here!" Tai gives instruction.

When Matt and Mimi comes nearer, "I haven't seen you both for a while. Where have you been hiding?"

"Aaa…we went to look for TK.." lied Matt.

"Matt…TK is already out.." explained Izzy.

"Aaa..ermm..aaa…" Matt suddenly lost of words to speak. He didn't even dare to look at Tai. It's obvious that he was lying.

"What's that on your mouth, Mimi?"

Mimi seems blank. Tai comes closer and holds her face with his hard hands. He then wipes the stain near Mimi's lips. Mimi is stunned.

"Did you two just switch a chocolate cake kisses?" Tai asked with slow voices but fiery eyes.

"Yah! How can both of you goes for a date when we're struggling to eliminate them?" Izzy added.

"Aihh…both of you and Sora can easily find them. But we're also looking for them what," said Matt.

"Sora had already been eliminated together with Joe. Yah, what has the two of you been doing…that you didn't even notice who's been out.."

Silent for a while. "They were smooching, while we're finishing our energy here.." There were angry tones in Tai's voice. He looks deeply into Mimi's eyes, with a very upset expression.

"Tai, that's not it..that's not true!" Mimi tries to explain.

"Mimi..you don't have to be shy…they are our family, we can share it with them.." Matt joke around.

"Matt, this is not funny…people will have bad impression of me when there's nothing actually happened. Mind your words." Mimi is more worried that Tai has got the wrong idea of what actually happened.

"Let's finish the game!" said Tai and walk away.

Tai and Izzy go separate ways than Matt and Mimi. Izzy knows Tai is angry and perhaps jealous with Matt and Mimi. But Izzy didn't want to voice it out. Not when Tai is in a bad mood.

With only 15 minutes left:

*Announcement: Tai, Izzy Out!

Tai and Izzy went to join the others in the fake jail. Everyone were chatting, laughing and joking except for Tai who pretends to read a magazine.

"Yahhh…look at those two, holding hands…they are really a cute couple."

Tai glances and saw Mimi and Matt were holding hands.

"Izzy, are you okay? Is anything burning inside you seeing those two love birds?" Sora teases Izzy who used to have a crush at Mimi.

"Eii Sora…she's like a sister to me.."

"But you did kiss her in the previous challenge. Is that how you kiss your sister?" TK added. Izzy just smile with a blushing face.

"Aih Tai…you are quiet..what's wrong?" asked Sora.

Tai didn't answer or even look up. Izzy give a sign not to talk to Tai.

In the end, Tai's team won the game.

"Yahhh, Captain Kamiya..we have won this game for you...don't be angry anymore ah...sorry for all the misunderstanding just now.." Matt speaks up.

Tai force to smile, but Mimi, Izzy and Joe can see it was a fake one.

After the shooting ended, Tai quickly left the set and goes back with his manager Reen Toki. He's supposed to meet Mimi, but that doesn't seem to happen, with all the frustrations that he felt.

Mimi has been calling over and over again.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" asked Reen.

Tai didn't answer, just looking straight on the road, though he's not driving.

"Who's that? I don't think it's Eun Hye..the last time you did something like this was when you're with her, like 10 years ago.."

"Yah Reen, can you please not say anything? I'm terribly tired today..and stop mentioning something from the past."

Reen keeps quiet and continues his drive.

On the other side, Matt asks Mimi to have a drink with him, but Mimi refuse. After her calls have been rejected by Tai, how can she go and have fun with Matt.

"Joe, I think Tai is angry with me. Can you accompany me to his house?" Mimi asks Joe a favor.

"What happened, Mimi?"

"I..I can't explain now. But I need to see him before things get worse."

Joe feels sorry for Mimi. She seems really sad. Luckily they have been given one week off from The Digi's shooting.

When they arrived at Tai's house, Mimi goes alone to ring the door.

When the door's opened, surprisingly it was Reen, Tai.

"Aih… Hey Reen.."

"Ohh..Mimi.. Hey..what are you doing here?"

"Err…I need to see Tai. Can you let him know I'm here?"

"Errrmm….Mimi...Tai's not in.."

"Not in? But his car is here."

"Yess, but…he's gone somewhere..he said to release tension.."

"Owhh…where did he go? Can you give me his address?"

"Mimi,….he fly out of Odaiba, on tonight's flight..."

"Outstation? But, he didn't said anything to us.."

"Yeah..I'm surprised too…he makes a flight booking on our way home just now."

Mimi ponders for a while. But she can't think actually. She's just too surprised with Tai's sudden decision.

"Err…but maybe you can catch him at the airport…"

"Owhh…it's ok..I don't think he want to see me at all.."

"Mimi…what happened between you two? Were you the one whom he rejected calls just now?"

Mimi just smiles in teary eyes.

"I…I better leave, Reen..thanks anyway…"

"Do you want me to send you home?"

"No, it's okay..I came with Joe.."

Right when Mimi turns around, Reen calls her.

"Mimi..I will sms you his address, when he arrived, okay? Well, who knows if you want to find him there..but crazy idea, I guess."

"Thank you,..please don't let him know I came."  
Mimi walks to the car helplessly.

"Yah, Mimi…what happened?" Joe asked her.

Mimi didn't answer.

"Did you meet Tai?"

Mimi shakes her head.

"Then why are you so sad?"

Mimi suddenly covers her face and cry. To his surprised, Joe starts the car and drive home.

"Mimi, cry it all out..you'll feel better.. I really don't know what happened between you and Tai…when I said you two were together, both of you denied. Now I can't help much when anything happened.."

(Joe, how can I answer you when I myself am confused with all this…Tai, why are you doing this to me? I missed you, Tai..)

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 4

To Kyuuchan: Well actually this Taiora and Sorato but I rewrite it back to be a Mimato and Michi.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter 4

Flight from Incheon landed to Odaiba International Airport at 12 midnight. Tai went out of the departure hall with only one luggage. Well it was kind of rushing and sudden trip, luckily he still have valid visa to Incheon. Tai went straight to his pickup, waited outside the airport.

"Joe, how are you?"

"Yeahhh…Tai…what an act haa..suddenly missing from Japan."

"Ahah…I'm not missing, Joe. I just went to pamper myself. It's really tiring these days."

"Yah! Yah! Lies all you want.."

"Ahahaha…thank you Joe for picking me up…but you really don't need to do it, I can ask Reen to fetch me."

"It's okay. As long it's not 4:00am, and we don't have shooting tomorrow. Also, I have things to discuss with you."

"Hiyaaa…you sound like a father who wants to give your company to me.."

"Aiyah…did I sound too old for you? Anyway, I don't know if you already heard this…but…Mimi is getting married…"

"What? You're joking!" Tai is pretty shock with they news.

Joe suddenly laughs. "Why are you so panicked? She means nothing to you right?"

Tai goes silent.

"Yah Taichi, I'm just testing you…it's clearly shown that you love her, Tai. But why do you have to play the entire nonsense hide and seek?"

"I…I…Joe, I just don't know how to explain to you."

"You don't have to explain to me..it's your right to either keep it to yourself or tell anyone you trust. But, I believe Meems has her right to get your explanation. Why are you suddenly mad at her? What could possibly be the reason you are angry with her? Cause everyone knows you're the most gentleman to women."

While Tai still think of what to say, he notice the road is not the way to his house.

"Joe, where are we going?"

"I'm sending you to be a man.."

"What?"

"I want you to deal with Mimi tonight. The longer you put in on hold; it will become worst for both of you. And if you don't quickly confess to her, I'm not surprise if you lost her. "

"But Joe..it's already late..it's not nice to go to someone's house at this time..and I haven't showered, Joe…"

"Yahhh…I already has the idea of hugging her is it?"

"My goodness…you really have fishy thoughts, Joe…aiihh…"

"Tai, you're like a brother to me. Though people think you're tough, but I know that you're a coward. You're not the type of man who has the guts to confess to women. But, I can tell you that it's worth if you confess to Mimi. I'm not worried to let Mimi be with you, because I know you're the right person for her. I know you'll take care of her, and protect her. So I'm giving my bless and support to both of you."

"But Joe…it's not that simple..Matt loves her too..and, Mimi probably loves Matt too..so where do I stand between both of them? Might as well I just back off and love her secretly.."

"Can you do that?"

"What?"

"Do you think you can love her secretly? Without expecting anything from her? Chih…if you really can deal with your own feelings, than you won't be jealous when Mimi's with Mayt, you won't be angry with her for no reason."

Tai just keep quiet.

"Taichi Kamiya, stop thinking about sacrifice your own happiness for others. I know you have a good heart, but sometimes you just have to think and give priority to your own happiness."

They've arrived at Mimi's house.

"Yah, Tai..trust me..you won't regret this…good luck!"

Tai hug Joe before he go to Mimi's house.

"Thank you, Joe…so much…"

"Yah…stop all the teary drama…ga! Hurry!"

Right when Tai wants to close the door, "Yah, Tai..I shall receive your wedding invitation soon ahh..good luck!"

Joe laughs.

"Joe, you are really exaggerating things..I'd be lucky if she even open the door…Good Night, Joe..Drive carefully!"

And Joe drives off.

Ting!

Mimi's surprised to see Tai at her doorbell monitor. She opened the door.

"Tai….what are you doing here? When did you come back?"

"Can I come in?"

Mimi invites Tai into her house.

After handed a glass of fresh orange to Tai, Mimi sit next to him.

"You don't drink coffee..so this is all I have, to offer.." Mimi starts her conversation.

"It's okay…I didn't come to drinks, anyway."

And then both of them keep quiet.

"Tai, if you're coming all the way this far, only to be silent,…..then I think you're wasting not only your time, but mine as well…"

Tai still didn't say a word. He don't know where, and how to start.

Right when Mimi stands up, he holds Mimi's hand.

"Mimi, please…"

Mimi sit back.

"I owe you…an apology.." said Tai, softly.

"Why?"

"Ehm…I…I have been acting stupidly..I'm angry to you, for no reason.."

"Are you sure for no reason? Unless that person is crazy, everything have its own reason, oppa.."

"I know…I'm..sorry…"

"I want to know why, Tai…I want to know why you are always acting weirdly when you saw me with Matt.." (I need to know the truth, Tai…from inside your heart…stop torturing my feelings..)

Tai feels like he's choking his own voice.

"Mimi…do you love Matt?"

"That's not the answer I'm looking for, Tai."

"Do you love Matt?"

"What?"

"Just tell me the truth…"

"Tai…."

"Matt loves you so much…he may seems playful, but he's serious about his feelings towards you..you both makes a perfect couple…you should be with him.."

Anger suddenly filled inside Mimi.

"Tai, stop it!"

"Mimi..just tell me what's your feelings towards Matt..you seems happy every time you're with him.." There's sadness in his voice.

Tai didn't even look at Mimi's eyes. He just stares the floor.

"Taichi Kamiya! We're talking about us right now...but why did you keep bring up Yamato Ishida's name?"

"Mimi…this is important for me…please answer me.." said Tai, slowly.

"No! This conversation ends here!.. Tai, I really thought you're such a cool guy…but I never thought you're a coward. You better leave now…" (You're just not brave enough to let me know your feelings, Tai…)

Mimi directly goes and opens the door. Tai knows he has make Mimi upset. When he walks to the door, he simply close it back instead of walking out, and hug Mimi from back. Mimi couldn't move, little bit shock.

"Mimi…. Im Sorry….I'm so sorry…." said Tai with husky voice.

Mimi stands still. Tai's right hand is now hugging her shoulder and the other hand is on her waist.

"Mimi…I'm sorry…..for loving you…"

Hearing the confession makes her tears flows like rains.

"Mimi,…I know this is not right…I know you may fall in love with someone else..but I can't help it anymore..I can't stop loving you…I can't keep denying my feelings..I can't bear to see you with other people.."

Mimi keeps on crying.

"Mimi…please say something…"

"Tai….don't you know my feelings?"

"Mimi…you know I'm the slowest in this matter..I'm not good in predicting someone's feelings."

Mimi smiles, and turned to face Tai. Tai still wouldn't let her go.

"Taichi Kamiya…..I love you!..."

Tai smiles till his small eyes almost close and he did not say a word. He feels like he's blushing. He feels like he's back to high school love story and feeling young again.

"Mimi Kerby Tachikawa, can you say it again?"

"Yahhh, Tai! Why make me say it again?" Now Mimi's already blushing.

"Mimi…you've said it in front cameras in X Outing..you've said it during The Digi's ..why can't say it again only for my hearing?"

Tai wipes the leftover tears on Mimi's cheek.

"Hai…Tai…..Ai…Shi…Teru…"

Right after she say it, Tai hugs her even tighter.

"Mimi… Kansha…I'm so happy to finally be with you…I've been keeping all these by myself, all this while.."

"And what about me? I'm suffering too, Tai...Tai, please don't be angry with me anymore…"

"Ahah…I won't be angry if you don't make me jealous yah, Meems…"

"Tai..it was the PD's idea…about the Monday Couple..about Matt always following me…you should be mad with them, not me…"

Tai understands the exact situation. But when you're in love with someone, it's really hard to control your jealousy.

"Fine! You're allowed to be flirty with Matt only on Monday, only on set. But you're welcome to be in love with me, all your life…"

"Ahaha…you really know how to be unfair, Taichi Terrance Kamiya.."

Tai kiss Mimi's forehead. "Aishiteru, Mimi Kerby Tachikawa…."

And they drown into their own feelings, own moments, hugging each other for few minutes. All the misunderstanding flew away the moment they confess their love to each other.

"Mimi, it's very late now..I should go…"

"Tai,….please stay….." Mimi requested with a very sexy voice.

How can Taichi refuse when his own girlfriend ask him to stay.

While Tai takes a shower, Mimi cook some noodles for both of them.

Just when Mimi call Tai to eat, she's surprise to see Tai come out to dining table wearing only towel at his waist, with his bare chest and six pack abs.

Mimi screams at Tai. "Tai….what are you doing? What are you wearing?" And she closed her eyes.

But Tai is feeling naughty and purposely wants to tease Mimi.

"Why, Mimi? Haven't seen anything like this before?" Tai stands opposite the dining table, facing Mimi.

"Tai, please…go and dress properly.." Tai still closing her eyes. (Tai, please wear your shirt before I'm melting here.)

"I thought you call me coz you already miss me. So I hurried coming out here wearing only this."

"Aaa…Tai…go, change!"

"Okay…but come and hug me first…"

"Tai…stop it…don't come near me…like that...or I'll scream!"

Tai is already laughing seeing Mimi panicked.

"Mimi..just hug me once, then I'll go and change…"

"No!"

"But I miss you so much…."

"Tai! Go!"

Tai can't take it anymore and laugh out loud. He then turns to get his clothes in Mimi's room. But he suddenly stops halfway.

"Mimi….or shall I just pulled this towel and wears nothing?" said Tai with a very naughty face.

"Aaaaa! Tai, nooooo! Yah Tachi Terrance Kamiya! If you dare do that, I'll carve your skin with this fork." Ji-hyo shouted but with laughter.

Tai's already laughing with Mimi's statement. (Mimi…how can I not love you, my cutie lioness?)

After finishing their noodles, they rested on the sofa bed at living hall. While playing "Wild Romance" dvd, they both were cuddling and kissing on the sofa. When they finally stop, Tai sit back and Mimi lean her back on Tai-s chest. Tai's hands are already hugging Mimi's waist.

"Tai…sing for me.." Mimi requested.

"Sing? What song?"

"Anything..doesn't have to be only your song."

Tai then starts singing Afraid of Love by Bobby Kim. *Tai known how to speak Korea*

"Ireoda michyeobeorilji molla..

ani imi neoege

michyeo beoryeonneunji moreuji…..

Ireoda jugeobeorilji molla..

ani ije neo eobsin

sal su eomneunjido moreuji…..

I sesangen an doeneun sarang…

saranghaeseon jeoldae an doeneun saram…..

Neoreul doraseolsurok deo neomu bogo sipeoseo

jakku geobina sarangi nan museowo

geurimjakkajido geuriun saram

geuge neoraseo neomu duryeowo…..

Neol seuchyeo gasseoya haenneunde

saranghaji marasseoya haenneunde…

Neoreul doraseolsurok deo neomu bogo sipeoseo

jakku geobina sarangi nan museowo

geurimjakkajido geuriun saram

niga neomu duryeowo…..

Gareuchyeo jullae eotteokhaeya

i unmyeong apeseo beoseonal su isseulkka…..

Neoreul saranghae..saranghae..jugeul

mankeum saranghae…

gaseumi apa michil geotman gateunde

swil sae eobsi nunmul heulleodo neoreul

saranghal su eobseodo saranghae….."

Translation:

I might go crazy

No, actually I already might be already crazy about you

I might just die

No, actually I already might not be able to live without you

A love that can't happen in this world

A person that I shouldn't fall in love with

The more I turn my back against you

I miss you even more

I'm getting scared, I'm scared of love

I even miss your shadow

I'm so scared that my love is you

I should have just passed you by

I should not have fell in love with you

The more I turn my back against you

I miss you even more

I'm getting scared, I'm scared of love

I even miss your shadow

I'm so scared that my love is you

Can you tell me what to do?

Will I be able to get out of this fate?

I love you, love you

I love you to death

Even if my heart aches so much

Even if my tears won't stop

Even if I can't love you

I love you

And Mimi finally fell asleep in Tai's arm.

"Mimi…even if my heart aches so much…even if my tears won't stop…even if I can't love you one day….I will always love you, secretly.." Tai whispers to Mimi, then close his eyes.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mimi wakes up in the morning, seeing she's all alone on the sofa. She tried to remember again what happened last night. Or perhaps it's only a dream? She hit her face two, three times to make sure she's not dreaming about last night. She asks herself if she's drunk.

While she's been trying to memorize things, someone's at her front door. It was Taichi Terrance Kamiya, looks like he had just finished jogging nearby.

"Woh…Tai…you're really here?"

Tai looks at Mimi with her messy hair.

"What? You think I'm a ghost or what?"

"No!...I mean, you were here last night right?"

Seeing Mimi's blank face, Tai got the idea to trick Mimi.

"I just arrived, Mimi."

"Hah? But last night….you…" Mimi tries to remember everything last nite.

"Mimi, it's freezing out here..can I come in?"

"Owh..come in, Tai.."

Mimi sit back at her sofa tries to clear her mind and confirm last night wasn't a dream. She folds her blanket with a blurry face. Tai had been starring at her for the last few minutes.

"Mimi Kerby Tachikawa…you are sleeping with me last night, on this sofa, with this blanket…"

"Yah Taichi!" Mimi hits Tai wherever she can. "I knew it wasn't a dream…"

"Ahahahha…Mimi, you really don't remember?"

"I did…but I'm just not sure…"

"Wowww…this is dangerous..it could be anyone that's with you and you'll remember nothing then…Mimi…please be alert with yourself."

"Well….people doesn't call me 'blank' for no reason right?"

"Mimi…I am serious….be careful with yourself.."

"I will…I promise…"

But there's something important that Mimi really wants to confirm.

"Tai…last night…we don't….erm…we did not…err…" Mimi doesn't know how to put in words. She scratches her head though it's not itchy.

"Did not what? Say it clearly, Meems.."

"Erm…we…erm…we did not do anything besides sleeping right?"

"Did you remember that I'm wearing towel last night? Did you remember my sexy body last night?"

"Urghh…yeah…but, I don't think…"

"Mimi…we become 'one' last night. You were begging me in your sleep..how can I refuse that?"

"Hah! What are you saying? Arghhhh!" Mimi quickly covers her face with blanket. She feels really ashamed. (But I didn't feels anything weird at my ladies part)

"Mimi…do you want to know how did we start and ended?" Tai's already being naughty.

"Nooo! Tai…..how can we….arghhhh!"

"Ahahaha….Mimi…we did not do anything…don't worry…I'm just teasing you…ehehehe!"

"Yahhh Taichi Terrance Kamiya! How dare you!"

Mimi attacks Tai by hitting and pinching him really hard. Tai tries to calm her down and struggle to catch her hands. The love fights were paused when Tai's mobile ringing.

"Owh, Joe.."

"Tai, he knows you're here?"

"Of course. He's the one who send me here..I shall take this call.."

Tai gives sign to Mimi to keep quiet.

"Hello! Ai Joe…what an early call ah.."

"Yahh Taichi Terrance Kamiya…I'm so excited to hear good news, that I wake up early today…so how was it?"

"How was what? Joe, she didn't open the door. I guess she slept early last nite." Tai lied.

"Really? Aishhh…this girl really sleeps well…ahahah.."

Mimi gives sign that she wants to take a shower but Tai suddenly hold her hand and lock it on his chest. With Jong Kook's strength, how can she escape…

"Yeah, Joe..she sleeps pretty well I guess. But I can hear her snore from outside the house. Hahah.."

At this point, Mimi grabs a cushion and hit Tai's head. Using only one hand, Tai tries to protect himself without making noise coz he didn't want Joe knew he's at Mimi's house.

"So how did you go back last night, Tai?"

"What? Err…"

Mimi pulls Tai's hair hardly.

"Yah, Mimi!"

"OMG! OMG! You're at Mimi's this early morning?"

Tai knocks his head with his mobile phone. He blew it.

"Wait a second…Tai…did you slept at Mimi's house?" asked Joe.

"Joe, it's not what you think…"

"What exactly am I thinking right now Tai? Yahhh! I thought you are too slow to take action, but you're actually having your own strategy ah…hahahah..congratulations! Don't forgot to use protection and I hope Mimi didn't get pregnant too soon…hahahah.."

"Owh, Joe! Nothing like that happened okay…."

"Put me on speaker phone, now…"

Tai switches on his speaker phone.

"Hey, Joe!" Mimi greeted Joe.

"Yah, Mimi…what's going on with you two ah? One time you're like in a war, another second you're already sticking to each other."

"Ahahaha…Joe, someone comes and knocks the door last night, asking for shelter…he's very pitiful, Joe…" Mimi's looking at Tai.

"Mimi…why did you let him enter your house? What if he does anything to you?"

"He already did, Joe…" Mimi hit back at Tai.

"Yah Mimi Kerby Tachikawa! Don't try to create story yahh! Joe, Meems is still dreamy. She's not even taking her bath yet. Excused what she said."

Mimi's already laughing.

"Aiyah these two kids…makes me wanna go to bed again..hahaha..Never mind you two..go and continue your cuddly bubbly..I will see you all later to hear the full story…"

"Joe, please keep this to yourself yah…I still wanna discuss things with you, before anyone else know about this."

"Okay, Taichi. We'll meet then. Call me when you're free.."

"Ok..take care, Joe.."

After disconnected the call, Tai smile at Mimi.

"Joe has been a very good family to us ah..I'm so glad to know him."

"Yeah..he can be a brother, friend,..anything.."

"Mimi, we still need to discuss about our relation after this.."

"Ne…I'll take a bath now….Tai, make yourself at home ah..you want to eat, drink, anything…"

"Let's take a shower together, since I'm also sweating…"

"No!" Mimi quickly run into her room and locks the door. (Aih these Taichi has been really naughty and Kookie since yesterday.)

After showered, Mimi found Tai at her dry kitchen, looks like preparing some breakfast for her.

"Wahh, Taichi…did you prepare breakfast for me?" Momo asked with high hopes.

"Yess! Come and have some."

But disappointingly, the breakfast that Tai prepare is only salad and orange juice.

"Yah Kamiya…do you think I'm a goat who only eat grass?"

"Tachikawa…this is a very healthy food…you should eat less meat and eat more salad, vegetables and fruits from now on.."

"Tai…we lost many energy during The Digi's..we need to eat heavy food like meat to counter back all our missing energy.." Mimi snout her mouth.

Tai hug her from behind.

"Mimi…ok, we'll eat meat for lunch okay? But for now, let's just finished all this."

"Hurmmm….I'll just eat cereal then…"

While they were having breakfast, they discuss about their relationship.

"Tai…what's gonna happen to us after this? We can't come out and declare our relationship right?"

"Do you wanna do that?"

"What? Go public about us? No!"

"Hehe…but we still need to tell few peoples, like Joe, and Izzy. We also need to tell our managers about this. We can't just keep it between us, coz things will get harder later.."

"Tell our managers? You mean, including Fique Mizumi? Tai, I'm afraid he'll get angry."

"Why? Mimi, we maybe celebrities, but we're also human being, with normal feelings. Of course we wanna fall in love, and be loved by someone."

"But Tai…"

"Don't worry…we'll do it together…I'll be with you to explain to him.."

Mimi just continue with her breakfast with her mind wondering if Fique will accept the news happily. As far as she know, Fique had always warned her not to fall in love right now since her name had just risen.

In the afternoon, just before they went out to meet Joe and Izzy, they broke the news to both managers.

"What do you mean you're seeing each other? Mimi Kerby Tachikawa…"

"It means, we're now dating each other…but, of course we're not going to publicize this news," Tai explained. Mimi just keep quiet next to him.

"Taichi Terrance Kamiya, do you know that this is bad for her career? She had just started to be known..do you know how hard she works to be where she is today?"

"I know..and I can assure you, we'll do our best not to jeopardize our career," Tai answered for Mimi.

"You are being quiet, Mimi…say something.." asked Fique.

"Ermhh…Fique, I know you're worried about me..but I'm happy to be with Tai. I hope you'll support my decision and be with us all the way. I promise I won't disappoint you.."

And now Fique being quiet.

Reen interferes. "So what do you plan to do after this? With tight schedule, you won't be able to meet frequently. And you still won't be able to meet openly. Then what'll happen?"

"Reen, we'll figure it out. All we need right now, is your support. And we can't keep this from you guys since you'll be tagging with us most of the time."

"Tai, promise me you'll take a good care of her..you hurt her, and you'll be facing me..," warned Fique.

Then Fique left the house after they end their conversation.

"Mimi Kerby Tachikawa, I wish I'm the one who you'd love..I'm the one who's gonna make you happy..I guess it's too late now..but I will not lost hope.."

Fique closes his eyes for a minute before started his car and drove off. He left Mimi's house with thousands of disappointment.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mimi and Tai walks into the restaurant where they plan to meet Joe and is quite shocked to see both of them coming together.

"Omg!Omg! What is this? Coming as a couple?"

"Hiyaaa!" Joe knock Izzy's cap.

"What?"

"Can you slow down your voice?"

Tai and Mimi sit in front of Joe and Izzy, acting like nothing weird between them.

"So, what's the news that you should tell us?"

"Yah Koushiro..can you let us order first? I'm starving," said Mimi. She obviously loves to quarrel with Izzy.

"Mimi..didn't you take any breakfast? Knowing Tai, I don't think he'll let you skip breakfast."

"Joe, he prepares breakfast for me, first I'm so touched, but he actually prepared grass for me…it's all the green, green grass.."

"Wait, it's not grass okay, it's healthy food, you should take more salad," Tai explained.

Joe is already laughing.

"Mimi, pity you..I can imagine you'll be wearing "S" size after this.."

"Joe, if she'll be wearing "S" size after this, I'll never let her go.."

"Wohh, Tai…is that a confession or what?" Izzy asked surprisingly.

Among four of them, only Izzy didn't really get the confirmation of their he feels like they will admit it in front of him today, but he will go on wondering until they actually reveal it.

After they get their drinks, Tai opens his jacket and put it on his left lap and Mimi's right lap. Then under the jacket, he grab Mimi's right hand and hold it. Mimi's quite surprise but luckily Joe and Izzy didn't notice. While looking secretly at Tai, Mimi talks to herself. (Yah Taichi…I never knew you can be this romantic). Mimi just keep on smiling while drinking.

"Meems, why are you smiling since few minutes ago?" Izzy asked.

"Aa….nothing…" Mimi keep on stirring her drinks with straw and her left hand.

Tai as usual, pretends like nothing happened between him and Mimi.

When the food arrives, they all start to eat their foods. It was quite late for lunch actually, so everyone seems starving. But Mimi finds it difficult to eat with her left hand, since her right hand is with Tai. She whispers to Tai.

"Tai, I need to use my right hand now, please…."

"Okay…but you'll have to kiss me in front of Joe and Izzy…" Tai whispered back and smile without looking at Mimi.

Mimi's face turned red.

"Tai, please don't do this to me..I will kiss you when we're alone in the car, okay?" Mimi continues whispering.

Tai smiles at Mimi and whispered back "Ani... Yo…" *Speaks in Korea. It means no*

Izzy suddenly put down his chopstick and speak up.

"Yah you two! You can just text each other if you really have secrets that you don't want us to know…do you know it's annoying to whisper in front of us?"

"Izumi…Sorry.." Tai apologizes to Izzy with cutie smiles.

Mimi starts to eat with her left hand.

"So, what happened last night?" Joe started their conversation.

"What?" Jong Kook acts like he didn't understand Joe's question.

"Tai…do we need to start the conversation all over again? You know what I mean."

Tai just smile at Joe.

"Tai, I'm waiting…" Izzy look seriously to Tai.

"Err….how should I say this yah…err…."

"Ok…to make it easier, let me ask you what I want to know..okay?"

Tai nodded. Kimi continues to eat without focusing on their conversation because she feels like Tai should answer to them, not her.

"So.. Is Mimi Pregnant?" Izzy ask.

Tai and Mimi chokes their food and Izzy apologize.

"Kidding. So are you two officially couple." Izzy ask directly.

Tai suddenly feels really shy to admit it and tighten his hand holding Mimi without answering Izzy's question.

"Ouch!" Mimi shouted and look at Tai.

"What? Are you okay?" Tai pretends again like he doesn't know what he did to Mimi.

Then they both look at each other and speak with their own eyes.

(Tai, I am your girlfriend and we're not in The Digi's okay. Why did you grip me like the boys?)

(Sorry, Mimi…I'm just panic and don't know how to tell Izzy..)

And while they are staring, Izzy suddenly lift the jacket that has been covering those hands.

"Omg!"Izzy's shocked with his finding. Tai automatically let go of Mimi's hand.

"Yahhh, Tai…why are you doing all this quirky thing in front of us?" Joe asked while laughing hardly. Izzy is already leaning to Joe and cover his face with his cap while his hand strokes his own chest to calm the heartbeat.

"Joe…I'm so shocked with his Kookie act..I never saw this Tiger's romantic side." Izzy speak out and act like he's crying. Joe still continues laughing.

Obviously Tai's face had turned red. Mimi just smiles and focus on her meal. For Mimi, it was a normal thing as a couple holding hands. But to Tai, he's always being reserved about his personal love. Although Izzy is closed with Tai, but he always just heard about his love story from Tai himself. He never really gets to see Tai's loving sight.

Seeing Tai seems pretty hard and shy to tell Izzy the real story, Joe offer to help.

"Here…let me tell the whole story…"

"Aiiii Joe…I want to hear it from himself…I don't want to listen to GRANPA'S explaination…" Izzy joke around calling Joe "granpa".

"Yahh, Computer Brain! This Grandpa is pretty famous you know?"

They were all laughing and eating and talking loudly in their own eating room.

"Ai, so it was official now? You two? Mimi, why aren't you saying anything?" Izzy asked.

"What? I'm enjoying my food here. And besides, I'm the ladies side, shouldn't said many things than a man. My boyfriend should explain, not me."

"Hwaa…Joe…it's becoming obvious and more obvious now…"

Tai then make an announcement.

"Okay, I will speak. I will say it in front both of you."

Everyone was waiting for his announcement.

"Last night, I, Taichi Terrance Kamiya and Mimi Kerby Tachikawa, had officially become a couple…which means, she's my girlfriend….and I'm his boyfriend, of course the special one..…which also means, whoever tries to make her angry, or annoyed, will be facing me….." Tai stare right into Izzy's eyes. Izzy hide his face behind Joe.

"Waa…Tai..that's quite a new side of you that I never saw..I'm happy for both of you..really..Throughout the show, I think me and Izzy can see it obviously on both faces.."

"Joe, thanks to you…and Computer brain also.."

"Tau…I thought I'm your little bro..but how come you never said anything to me? I have even asked you many times before about your feelings. Why? You don't trust me is it? So you trust this grandpa more than me is it?" Izzy show his sulky face.

"Hahahah…yahhh, shorty…what's with you today ah? Why called me grandpa?"

"Koushiro….mianhaeyo..it's not that I don't trust you…but I know you are busy with your wedding preparations. I don't want to burden you more with all my confession, sadness, frustration and so on…you will always be my little bro..my close friend.."

"Okay..that'll do..heheee…"

"So Tai…where will this relationship go? I mean, how do you plan to handle this? Are you going to make a public confession?" Joe asked.

"Ani! It's not good for Mimi's career.." looking at Mimi.

"Tai, I don't mind if you want to go public about this. I'm ready to face any consequences."

"Mimi, you work really hard to be where you are today. I don't want to trash it just because of our relationship. Many worship you and Matt, not me.." there's a little sadness in Tai's voice.

"Speaking about Matt, are you going to tell him?" Joe asked.

"Owh..I don't think it's a good idea..Matt likes Mimi a lot," Izzy explained.

"I don't think Matt would mind..we were only couple during shooting, and that's because the producer wants it that way. I don't think Matt's feeling towards me is real.." Mimi speaks.

Tai, Izzy and Joe look to one another.

"Mimi…Matt has a serious crush on you..it's not because of the script, or only for Monday Couple…it's for real.." Joe explain.

"Omg! Really?"

"Then why do you think the Tiger next to you is always burning of jealousy when Matt is always around you?" Izzy added.

"Owh really? Owh…pity you.." Mimi played with Tai's hair, and continues, "…but he's actually jealous of anyone near me, Koushiro. Even with my cousin..hehe…"

"Yah! Stop it you two..before I bite someone…" Tai warned them both.

"So right now, who actually knows about both of you? Beside us?" Joe asked.

"We've told our managers, because they will always be around us most of the time. And only to you two..I'm not comfortable for others to know yet…even TK, or Kari, or Sora…not even to PD, though he actually asked me before this."

"Alright then. Just keep it among the sixth of us. And let us know if anything burst out, or you need any help," Joe offered.

They didn't realize how long they have been chatting at the restaurant. Just when they were about to leave the restaurant, Joe and Izzy plans to go to karaoke centre and asked Tai and Mimi to join them.

"Izzy, aren't you busy with your preparations?"

"Tai, I asked Tatum to released me for one day today…I wanna partayyy!"

Both Tai and Mimi agree to follow and they proceed to the next place.

They went to one of their friend's karaoke centre. It's much easier so that they will not get ambushed by the fans. They've been given a secluded room so they can sing out loud all they want. Joe and Izzy were the first one to choose the songs while Tai and Mimi were sitting pretty close at the sofas. Tai even put his hand at the back of Mimi's waist and pulls Mimi closer to him.

"Tai, why are you suddenly all romantic? I thought you'll never show it in front of them."

"I am romantic…to my loved ones…" Tai speaks slowly to Mimi, don't want the other two to hear it.

Mimi turn away her face from Tai as she feels like she's blushing. When Tai starts his romantic act, Mimi will easily blush and melt.

Then suddenly Tai hear a familiar music. It was his song "Saying I Love You" which he and Eun Hye act in the video clip. Mimi try to release herself from Tai with a reason she need to go to the ladies, but Tai knew it was because of the video clip, especially there is a part where Eun Hye and him were hugging. Tai tighten his hug.

"Yahh you two! What were you thinking?"

"What? What?" Those two pretend like they don't know anything.

"Come on! I'd moved on…didn't you see my girlfriend here?"

"Owh…is that your girlfriend? I'm sorry..I simply pick your song, I never know your ex-girlfriend was in it," Izzy teases Tai, then continue, "Joe, the lioness is about to attack us. Change the song now…" Izzy hide behind Joe. Mimi can't help it and already laughing.

"Okay..we dedicate the next song to both of you.."

And they played Beauty & The Beast (sang by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson). Tai jump from his seat and grab those two is his hand. He knew they were trying to say he's "the beast". Joe and Izzy apologize to Tai and pleaded to be release but Tai tighten his grip. Only after few minutes they let go of them. And he and Mimi choose the songs they wanna sing.

And after that all four of them were having their own party in the room, singing, dancing, and laughing. They were having fun just among them. They only stop after Mimi received a call.

"Tai, Fique is drunk. We need to pick him up."

"Owh…okay…Joe, we're leaving..you guys continue ya..we'll do it again sometimes later.."

"Ne..be careful you two..call us if anything.." Joe remind them.

Tai and Mimi went to the club where Fique drinks.

"Tai, he never drink this much..what is wrong with him?"

"Mimi, don't worry..did he called you himself?"

"No! The bartender..he's totally drunk..what's got into him? He was okay this morning."

"We'll find out when we get there, okay? Just relax."

Deep inside, Tai feels a little bit something with Mimi's concern.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tai and Mimi bring Fique back to his home. After they walk in, Tai send him to his bed.

"Mimi, you wait outside while I settle him down," Tai instructed, and Mimi just follow.

While Tai tries to put Fique lying on his side, Fique start mumbling rubbish. But something caught Tai's attention.

"Mimi….why? Why did you…do this?...Mini…I LOVE YOU…Mimi…." And then he fall asleep.

After Tai finished, he stood up and look at Fique. (Fique…sorry…I never thought you will have a crush on Mimi…Sorry….). Then he walks out of the room.

"How is he, Tai?"

"Fall asleep…I think he will be okay…It's quite late now, we should make a move.."

"Owh…Tai, we can't leave him alone…anything can happen to him unconsciously.."

"Then what do you suggest? We stay here?" Tai asked and frown.

"Tai, I can stay alone..you don't have to stay here…"

"And leave you alone with him? In that condition? Chih…I'd rather stay here than couldn't sleep worrying of you and him."

"Really? Tai, you're the best.." Mimi hugged Tai. Then they were interrupted by Tai's mobile.

"Owh..it's Reen…oy…"

"Tai, what time are you coming home? I hope you don't forget you have a photoshoot tomorrow."

"What? Which one? Owh sssshooooott! I totally forget that….why don't you remind me earlier?"

"I thought you're coming back today…how would I know that you couldn't find your way home.." Reen jokes.

"Hahaha….I was planning to go back..but something happened to Fique..so we're now at his house..and I don't think I can come back now..what time is the shoot?"

"Around 12:00pm..but the place is two hours from city...can you make it?"

Mimi suddenly interrupt. "Tai, you can go..I'll be fine, I promise you…" But Tai shake his head.

"Reen, can you come here tomorrow early morning? Bring my stuffs as well..Then we'll go directly from here. I'll text you what you need to bring."

"Okay then. I'll be there say around 7:00am..at least you have time to freshen up.."

"Thanks, man..you're my savior.."

"You're my bos, what else can I do..hahah, nite man.."

Sitting next to Tai, Mimi is already looking at him when he disconnects his call.

"What? Why are you looking like that?"

"Tai….I really don't feel nice to you…how can you trouble Reen and yourself only to be here? I'm totally fine, and will be fine..besides, Fique is my manager…what's the worst that could happen?"

(He likes you, Mimi…he loves you…many thing can be done by someone who's in love..and worst thing could happen when he's drunk….of course I'm worried…)

Tai didn't answer to Mimi but instead smile at her while tapping his mobile.

"Huh..I really don't get it.." Mimi crossed her hand and turn front, looking at the vase in front of her expressing her anger.

Tai notice Mimi's sour face and try to tease her.

"Mimi…" he talks in a very slow voice.

Mimi didn't answer. He pushes Mimi's shoulder lightly. But Mimi just sighed. Suddenly Tai's voice become loud.

"Why do you insist to be alone with your manager? What do you have in mind? What are you trying to do behind my back?!"

Looking surprisely at Tai, Mimi becomes very angry with his indictment and was about to leave. But Tai quickly pulls Mimi until she falls on Tai's lap. Tai hugs her tightly.

"Tai, let me go!"

"I'm sorry…"

"I said, let me go!"

"Mimi…I'm sorry…I was just joking…since you don't want to talk…I have to say something to get your attention."

Mimi turns to look at Tai. After believing what he said, she suddenly rests her head on Tai's wide shoulder and hug Tai while she's still on his boyfriend's lap.

"Tai…I feel guilty about this..that's why I want you to go home..but deep inside, if you have nothing to do, I'd rather you to stay with me…" Mimi speaks softly.

"Mimi…I know you're just thinking for my good. But I said I'm okay. You're my girlfriend, I have to be with you in this kind of situation….besides, I still want to spend time with you….that's actually my main reason…"

"Really?"

"Yess! You realize that after this, it may be a little bit hard for us to spend times. We'll be busy with our shoots, tight schedule, with Izzy's wedding,..I really don't know what's gonna happen to us…but I hope, we'll keep in touch every day….at least…so that we won't be that far…"

Mimi tighten her hug.

"Mimi, let's be professional for The Digi's…if there'll be any spy mission or anything, let's keep it to ourselves…I don't wanna ruin the programme…"

"Deal! Let's be professional…and let Matt be my boyfriend for as long it's during shooting…" Mimi cracks up unexpected suggestion only to test Tai.

Tai loosen the hug and look at Mimi in the eyes.

"I think that's too much to ask…."

But Mimi is already covering her laughing mouth.

"Hahahahah…Tai, you're really funny…shooting hasn't start and you're already with your jealousy…hahaha, I'm touched!" Mimi pinched Tai's cheek.

Tai smiles. Then he holds both Mimi's hand.

"The moment I fall in love with you, I never thought it's going to be really hard. I never thought that I'm going to feel this insecure, no matter how much you said you love me. There were just so many people who are falling for you. And I know I'm not the perfect one….I…"

Mimi suddenly kisses Tai on his lips, to make him stop his blabbering.

"Tachi Terrance Kamiya….love is not only about perfection…everyone has their own dictionary for the word "love". And for me, love is when you accept the good and bad of your partner, and he/she accepted the same with no judgments…when you improve my weakness, and I improve yours, that is how we complete each other and become one."

"I…never thought you can come up with such philosophy….which makes me excited to know more about you…to discover all the surprises within you…I'm glad,….that I love you…"

"Tai…I've always admired you for your confidence…please don't look down on yourself…let's just enjoy every day and see where our relationship goes.."

Tai gives a very sweet smile before hugging Mimi.

"Tai, tell me what makes you love me..when did you actually falls in love with me…"

"Chihh…don't you think it's quite late for some bedtime stories?"

"Just tell me….at least until I fall asleep…" Mimi's already yawning.

"Err….ok….Well, I had noticed you during X Outing..but at that time, you are like a sister with your cutie act, cutie dance…"

"Ahahaha…don't mention it..passed on that." Mimi.'s quite ashamed to recall her "X Outing" appearance.

"When you joined The Digi's, you still have your cuteness…I can't tell when exactly that I fall in love but as time goes by, there is something about you that caught my attention..I love you when you're begging to let you go…I love you when you're angry..I love your smart brain..but I also love when you're blank…I love you being cool when we have women as guests…I love you when you evolve throughout the season..from a cutie girl to a beautiful women…I love you when,…."

Tai suddenly realizes there's no feedback from Mimi. Then only he noticed Mimi had fall asleep on his shoulder, just like a kid.

"I love you…when you sleep in my arms…on my shoulder…" Tai whisper in Mimi's ears.

TAi decides to put Mimi on the bed in another room. He would really love to sleep with Mimi, but knowing that they weren't alone, it's just not right. After he tugs Mimi under blanket, he look at her girlfriend's face for few minutes before kisses her forehead.

(I love you,….because you are yourself Mimi….)

Tai places himself on the couch and tries to sleep. He was pretty tired to be out the whole day.

Mimi wakes up and looks at her phone clock. It's only 6:50am, but since she needs to go to the bathroom, she forces herself to wake up early morning. Something surprises her because she's in someone's bedroom, and she's sleeping alone. After using the bathroom, she walks out to the living hall only to find Tai sleeping on the couch, freezing. Mimi grabs her blanket and cover Tai.

She then played with Tai's hair, before landing a kiss to her boyfriend's forehead. (I love you, Taichi…)

She went to check on Fique. Seeing him still sleeping makes her relieved.

Just when she's about to enter her bedroom, there's a ding dong on the door. It was Reen, who had promise to come at 7:00am. Mimi opens the door.

"Hey, Reen.."

"Hey, Mimi. Did I wake you up?"

"Aih, no. I already wake up, but was about to sleep back...hahah..come in.."

"Owh…sorry…because I've promised Tai will be here at 7:00am. Is he awake?"

Mimi then pointed to where Tai slept.

"Yah…this man…still sleeping soundly…"

"Reen, I think he just slept about three hours ago..let him sleep for a while…you don't want him to have black eyes for shooting right?"

"Haha…you are really acting as his girlfriend now ah, Mimi?"

Mimi cheeks blushed.

"Reen, I'm not acting…I am his girlfriend..hehe..I'm just pity because he's been taking care of me and Fique. He must be really tired."

"Yahh, what's get into your manager, that he could passed out like that?"

"I have no idea, either. We haven't been able to speak to him. Owh, Reen..make yourself comfortable yah..do you want any drinks?"

"Never mind. I'll take a short nap while waiting for your boyfriend to wakes up. You continue whatever you are doing."

"Okay..I'll see you in an hour, Reen. Thank you."

Then Mimi enters the room she's been sleeping. She try to sleep again, but can't. So she decides to take a shower.

Tai wakes up and looks at his watch. It's already 8:00am. He then checks his mobile, but there was no miss call from Reen. He quickly calls Reen but surprise to hear the ringtone near him. More surprisingly to find Reen sleeping on one of the sofa nears him.

"Hey, my sleeping beauty…how was your sleep?" Reen started.

"Yah…when did you arrived? How come you're in here already?"

"Let see…hurmm…I arrived sharp at 7:00am, only to find you sleeping prettily on the couch. And then your beloved girlfriend didn't allow me to wakes you up. So here I am, waiting for you…"

Tai just smile to hear Reen explanation.

"Well, I'm sorry. I sleep quite late last night. Okay, I'll take a shower and be ready. Sorry, man."

Tai picks up his stuff and enters the bedroom where he placed Mimi. Mimi had just dress up and drying her hair with towel.

"Owh, you're awake."

"Yess..and surprisingly, you are as well…"

"Well, I am surprise as well..hehe…but I need to go to the bathroom, so no choice but need to wake up. You want to shower?"

"Yess…wanna join me?" Tai gives a weird, naughty smile to Mimi.

"Tai, don't make me scream early morning ya…"

"Ahahah…ok, I'll leave you today.."

Tai enters the bathroom.

Mimi walks out to the kitchen and start preparing breakfast with whatever that's available. With all the sound of cutlery banging in the kitchen makes Fique awake. He tries to stand but his head feels really heavy and quite spinning so he sit and lean on the headboard for few minutes. When he feels okay, he walks out to the kitchen.

"Owh, Tai…good morning…how are you feeling today?"

"Fine…Mimi, is that really you?"

"Aih Fique, it's really me, Mimi..You're you're totally drunk last night, and we need to bring you back. What happen to you?"

"What do you mean "we"? You and…"

"Owh, Fique…you already wake up. You're feeling okay now?" Tai suddenly enters the kitchen with his wet hair.

"I'm….better, I guess…sorry to trouble both of you…I don't know what happened."

"Fique, here's coffee for you. Hope you'll recover fast."

Tai watches Fique until he doesn't feel comfortable around Tai.

After Tai and Fique had their breakfast, they make a move. As Tai ties his shoes, Fique says thanks to him.

"Thank you, Tai…for last night.."

"No problem…I hope it won't happen again…you are in charge of Ji-hyo, whatever you do will affect her as well, Fique. I hope you'll be careful next time."

"Of course. This never happened before…maybe I'm too stress out about something.."

"I put my trust for Mimi's safety on you, hyung. I hope you won't misuse my trust." Tai said while looking deep in Fique's eyes. Now it seems like Tai is the manager of Mimi.

Then Tai speaks to Mimi. Fique already walks in and left the two love bird alone.

"Take my car and go home. Do not ask Fique to send you. He need to rest all day."

"Owh, Tai..I can take the subway or taxi."

"Can you just obey my instruction without saying anything else?"

"It's just…when will I return the car to you? And how?"

"Don't worry about that…I know what I'm doing..just do as I said."

"Yes sir!" Mimi gives a salute to Tai since he's acting like her father, or guardian.

"And don't hang out too long with Fique….he need to rest, so does you…" Tai gives another instruction, while hiding his jealousy and worried.

"And…"

Mimi grab his neck and landed a kiss to Tai's lips. Tai then hold Mimi's waist and hug her tighter. After a few seconds, they both parted the kiss.

"I hope this will make you feel secure with our love…I hope this will be a proof that you don't have to worry about me…I'll take care of myself, I'll never let anything happen to me…I promise!"

"I trust you….but it's hard to trust other people…"

"Tai, don't worry. I'm leaving in a few minutes. Okay?"

"Okay….I'm sorry for acting like this…but one day you'll know why…"

They hug for the last time before Tai left.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tai has been quiet during the journey to the photo shoot session. Seems like he's been thinking a lot on his mind. Reen tries to break the silence.

"Haiih…I thought spending two days two nights with your girlfriend had been enough for you, Taichi. What's on your mind?"

"Huh…I wish it was enough…and you can't really say that we're spending the whole days and nights together alone coz there were always someone else in between."

"Hahahha…it's only been two days with distraction from other people and you're already whining. Tai, how will you imagine your relationship after this? When you both will be busy with tight schedule?"

"Frankly, I don't know Reen. But I don't wanna imagine either. I just want to take one thing at a time."

"It'll be much easier if you publicize it. Then you can be with Mimi anytime you want. But if you choose to hide it, that's when the problems exist."

"I wish I could reveal it to the public, Reen. But it's not as easy as being said. Mimi has just made it for her career. And she has many supporters of her and Matt. When she was close with Izzy in The Digi's, she receives many hatred letters from Monday Couple fans and also Izzy's fans. So I can't imagine if I blew up about us, what's gonna happen to her. I don't mind about myself, coz I've been in this line for quite a long time. But for her, it's just not worth it to risks her career only to make our relationship works. I can't be selfish about this."

"If that's the case, then you will have to be really strong handling your feelings towards her."

"I know..and I thought I can handle it…but….."

Tai stops his words.

"What is it, Tai?"

"I am prepared to be secretive about me and Mimi…but to know there are many who have crush at Mimi, make me feel insecure…"

"What do you mean?"

"Matt…..actually likes Mimi..it's only a matter of time before he confess to Mimi.." Tai said, hopelessly.

"Then, you aren't gonna tell him about you and Mimi? This will be really hard, Tai. You are with Mimi most of the time during The Digi's, together with Matt as well. How can you keep it from him?"

"I don't know…and now not only him, I need to deal with another person."

"Who?"

"Did you know why Fique was drunk last night? I think it's because he's frustrated to hear Mimi is with me now."

"What? I didn't get it..you mean, he doesn't like you with Mimi?"

"I don't know if he prefers me or anyone else with Mimi…but all I know he's also falling for Mimi..not as a manager, not as a brother, but as her lover…."

"Ohhhh….are you sure?"

"That's what he said, when he's drunk. It's not impossible, right? Since he's been spending his whole time taking care of Mimi."

"Then what did Mimi said about this?"

"She didn't know..I didn't tell her…I don't want her to be awkward with Fique later on.."

"Tai…but it's really impossible for you to handle this alone…at least if Ji-hyo knew about this, she will be extra careful with her manager."

"I don't know what to think right now…maybe in few days I'll let her know..we'll see.."

Reen sigh when Tai already look out to the window. He knew Tai has a good heart. Tai will try his very best to make everyone happy and not hurting anyone. That is why he always ended being alone. Coz all he's been thinking is about other people. He will keep everything within himself and suffer alone.

While at Fique's house, Mimi already prepared to leave.

"Fiq, are you sure you're okay to stay alone?"

"Haha…I'm okay…I can handle it..I'm much better today than yesterday.."

"Owh…okay…ermm, oppa, do you want to share your problems? To see you being drunk like last night is just unthinkable. You always knew what's good and what's bad…but when you choose to be like last night, there must be something that tenses you…"

(I don't know if I should confess my feelings to you now, Meems..I guess it's too late..)

"I….it's nothing…just something trashes my mind, and I can't handle it anymore…so I try to ease my cramp mind…it's nothing serious, really.."

"Yahh…but you scared me, still…if it's not for Tai, I'll go berserk and don't know what to do.."

"Tai….yeah, thanks to him…"

Mimi's face suddenly lighten up when thinking about Tai.

"Mimi…you are really happy with Tai now eh?"

Mimi feels like her face blushed.

"Yes…"

"I thought so…it shows…"

"What? Really?" Mimi dap her face to cover up he shyness.

"Hahaha…I've been with you for few years now…I can see even a tiny changes on you..it's good to see you are happy, so you don't have to worry with your blushes."

"Fiq…stop talking about me,..hehe….I'm leaving now..you take care, okay.."

"Okay, I will..don't worry..So I'll fetch you tomorrow for The Digi's shoots."

"Errr…I'll let you know the arrangement for tomorrow…coz Tai's car is with me…so maybe I'll be driving or….I'll let you know later, yah…see you, Fiq.."

"Yes..thanks again.."

Just after Mimi left, Fiq lies on the couch with his eyes close. He's happy for Mimi, but he's hurting at the same time. Now that Mimi is already with Tai, he already feels the gap between him and Mimi.

Mimi text her boyfriend about her departure from Fiq's house. Just so that her boyfriend will stop worrying about her.

Tai, I'm leaving now. So don't worry okay?  
Tai smiles when he received sms from Mimi.

Okay, Baby..drive safely and don't be naughty okay.

Yahhh…what's with Baby? Call me something else, uncommon…anyway, I've missed you already…can you be with me right now?  
Mimi simply wanna tease Tai.

You know if it wasn't because of work, I've fly for you. I miss you too, babe. Text me when you arrived, k? Love you….

K..love you toooo….  
Tai had been smiling since receiving the text from Mimi.

"Urghhhh….I don't know how long I can stand to see you smile like this…I really hope I'm strong enough and won't get dizzy with your love action," Reen let out his feeling.

"Hahaha….yah, shouldn't you be happy? You've always wanna see me with someone right?"

"Yess…but not secretly…I hope you'll be with someone and let everyone knows so that I don't have to answer the same question over and over again."

"Hahaha…I'll try my best not to trouble you so much…"

They've arrived at the studio to shoot for Fever Green. Tai straight away go to change his clothes and touch up and get ready for the shoot. Though he's ready in an hour, but his female partner takes a longer time to be ready. While waiting, he keeps on scrolling and tapping his mobile.

Just as Mimi's name appear on phone screen, he's already smiling.

"Hello!" greet Tai, happily.

"Owhhh…you sounds happy..what's up?" Mimi's reply.

"Well, my girlfriend is calling me, of course I'm happy. Where are you?" Tai starts whispering.

"I've reach my house. Just want to let you know that. Have you started your photo-shoots?"

"Not yet..waiting for my partner to get ready.."

"Partner? He or she?" Mimi asked curiously.

Tai's already laughing.

"She…but I can assure you, that you're the winner in my heart."

"And I am sure, that she's a pretty lady?" Mimi starting to get worried.

"A-ni..don't worry..I'm yours, and you're mine…let's trust each other okay?" Tai tries to calm Mimi. It's not really Mimi's style to easily get jealous. But when it's related to Tai, she's automatically jealous when he's with a girl. It seems that Tai is not the only one who feels insecure. Mimi feels the same.

The director is already calling to start the shoot.

"Mimi, I need to go now…we're starting the shoots now…"

"Ohh…okay…Tai, I'm going to sleep for a while..need to cover up all my sleeps for the past few days…don't call me ya..Just text me, and I'll reply once I wake up."

"Yes…don't skip your lunch as well…I'll call you probably at night…but let me know if there's anything okay? You take care of yourself…"

"Okay, my love…Tai, I love you…"

Tai smiles. Just when he's about to reply the same, he was surrounding by many people so it's impossible for him to say "I love you" to Mimi. They will definitely know that he's in love and the news will spread out.

"Errr….okay…I'll see you then.."

"Tai…I want to hear it…"

"What? Err….the situation is just not okay right now..I'll repay tonight, okay?" Tai still whispering.

"No! I want to hear it now!" Mimi stresses her words, but at the same time she has been covering her mouth not to let Tai know that she's smiling. She can imagine Tai's panic face right now.

"Err…I really have to go….pleaseeeee…" Tai whispers again.

"Bwahahaa….Tai, I bet your eyes are really small right now…hahah…okay, got it..talk to you later, k…"

"Alright. Bye!"

They hung up.

The shoot goes on for about three hours. Although it's been a long day, but Tai is still in a happy mood and always smiling.

"Well, someone's in a good mood today," said the Director to Tai.

"What? It's good to be happy for the shoot isn't it?" Tai answered.

"But this is different, Tai. Your face seems glowing and fresh and…I don't know…but you look really happy…or perhaps you're in love right now?" the Director simply guesses.

"Ahahahah…what is this? First glowing, then I'm in love? Ahahah…you can't simply guess just from how someone looks like, isn't it?"

"Tai…it's not only that…we saw you speaking with someone on the phone secretly…but I don't want to ask before the shoots, afraid that it's gonna effect the work today….come on…just let me know…I'm happy if you're seeing someone now…"

"Ahhaha…Bro, I better leave now before you start predicting all my body reaction. Anyway, I'll see you again when the picture's & editing is okay yach? Thanks, Bro…"

"Alright….Tai, share us the news okay?"

Tai just wave goodbye and left with smiles.

"Feuhhh! That was close," Tai talk to himself.

"You know sooner or later people will start noticing things. So you've got to be all prepared," Reen adviced.

Tai understands what Reen's trying to tell him.

Just when he arrived home, he cleans himself and get ready to sleep. He need to rest before continue the Digi's shoot for tomorrow. But before entering the dreamy land, he text his girlfriend.

Hi, Lioness…are you awake? Or did you continue to sleep till tomorrow?

After few seconds, he received a reply.

Hi, boyfriend. I'm awake waiting for someone before I can go back to sleep.  
Waiting for someone? Who is it?

Waiting for my boyfriend, silly...who else. Are you at home now?  
Tai directly calls Mimi.

"Hello!" Mimi answered, happily.

"Hi, girlfriend. Did I disturb your sweet time?"

"No…Tai, are you at home already?"

"Why? Owh….someone seems curious to know...someone looks like making a spot check if I'm out having fun with my shooting partner."

"Excuse me! That was just a general question. And why is it that you didn't answer my question?"

"Ahahah, don't be angry, dear. Yes I'm at home, in my room, on my bed."

"Owh..you must be tired then. Just take a rest and go to sleep okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait! I still wanna talk to you."

"Sure! But tomorrow is gonna be another long day. Don't you wanna recharge your energy?"

"I am recharging…when I hear your voice…" Tai speaks softly, sort of in a seducing tone.

Mimi feels like she's deeply in love with Tai. Whatever he said sounds perfect in her ears. His words can simply melt her in a second.

"Tai, you're such a sweet talker. Have you take your dinner?"

"Already, how about you?"

"I actually woke up because I'm hungry. Hehehe…"

"Yah, Mimi…try to control a little bit..or I won't be able to carry you in the future."

"Well, I can ask someone else to carry me then…" Mimi tease Tai.

"What? If it's in the game, I can do nothing about it. But outside the shoots, don't you dare let anyone else carry you. And besides, do you really think there's anyone else who's willing to carry you? I'm the only tough guy among others."

"My manager can carry me. He did once when I had an injury and couldn't walk."

Tai suddenly goes silent to heard Mimi mentioning her manager.

"Tai…are you still there? Owh, are you angry at me? Tai, sorry…you know I love to tease you….I'm sorry, Terrance…"

"I'm fine..don't worry. I know my girlfriend is quite naughty especially when she's with me..hehe…Mimi, let's sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow okay. Owh, and I'll get my car after the shoots. You come with Fiq tomorrow yach?"

"Okay, boss….hehe..I'll see you tomorrow…ermm, I love you, Tai…" Mimi tries to express her love in a very romantic tone.

"I love you, Mimi…go to sleep okay? Good nite!"

"N-ne…good nite, love!"

And they both hang up with a smiling faces.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It is back to shooting for The Digi's is assign to start from different parts of the Odaiba Bridge. Mimi has been given priority to pick up three team members from the Han River to join her team. She's already happy once she gets on her private water taxi because she already has one person whom she's confident to pick.

When Sora knows the power of choosing three team members depend on Mimi, she directly guess Mimi will pick Taichi, Terrance and Kamiya only. It's like he already sense something between the two and knew Mimi only need to pick Tai to win anything. While Matt is already dreaming that Mimi will pick him and fall in love because Mimi loves water and when she meet him on the water she will meet her love as well.

The first person that Mimi meets at Ben Ji is Izzy. But somehow she doesn't pick Izzy though Izzy's doing everything he can to persuade Mimi. He even said he doesn't know who is Taichi when Mimi asked if he's willing to follow Ji-hyo the same way he follow Tai. Of course they both burst out laughing coz they both know what's the real situation behind the camera. And when Mimi left Izzy, Izzy get into character and goes crazy all by himself.

Mimi move on to the next stop which is Dingrin Stop. Tai is already waiting and holding his girlfriend's favorite coffee. Once Mimi saw Tai, she's already excited and can't stop laughing. This is the first time they need to act professionally in front cameras since they are a couple. They doesn't even contact each other before the shoot.

"Ahahahahha….yeay Taichi…." Mimi shouted from inside her boat.

"Yeah Mimi….He-lli…Mimi, I was afraid that you would be tired in the morning so I bought your favorite Americano coffee for you. I even hold the coffee tightly in my jacket since I'm afraid it's getting cold."

"Wahhhh…..really, Tai? I'm touched…." (Tai, you're so sweet…I wish I can hug you now in this cold weather…uhuhu)

Although Tai is her boyfriend, but Mimi has been cheeky and playful and did not allow Tai aboard easily. When Tai passes the coffee to Mimi before getting on the boat, he purposely holds Mimi's hand and speaks with his eyes.

(I miss you, Lioness….arghhh, this is so hard…)

Mimi's a little bit shocked but quickly pulls her hands before it was caught on the camera. The smiles between both of them have thousands of meanings.

"Mimi, I'm the first one?"

(Of course, silly..) "Tai, you're the first one to aboard."

"Owh, you come from somewhere else? Who's been disqualified?"

"Err….one of Tai's two little bro…"

"My bro?Ahhh….."

Then Mimi point to herself to be one of Tai's bro. She even did it with her most cutie face.

"What? You?You want to be my bro? Ok how about brosis?" Tai asked.

Mimi nodded and still acting cute.

"Arghhh…this is crazy, Mimi…I don't think this is right…" Tai's already covering his face while laughing. (Why are you doing this, babe? Acting normally is already hard for me..stop being a cutie or I can't handle it anymore.)

Mimi can't stop laughing till her face turn red.

They proceed to the next stop where Joe is waiting. The moment Joe saw Tai alone on the boat with Mimi, he can't stop laughing.

"Why are you here?" Joe asked Tai. (Wahhh…you really used this opportunity to be alone with your girlfriend yach?)"Mimi, why did you let Tai aboard? Are you out of your mind?" Joe shouted.

All Mimi did was laughing. Tai tries his best to be in can't be any longer with Joe so she decided to leave Joe at the harbor. Joe gets frustrated but can only watch Mimi left with Tai. (Arghhh…if only I can blow up your secret…aihhhh)

They move on to pick up Matt. Matt's excited at first and tries his best to persuade Mimi until he suddenly saw Tai.

"Yah, why are you sitting inside?" Matt asked Tai who can only laugh. It seems like Tai has destroy Matt's hope to be alone with Mimi on the boat.

While Matt went to the store to buy water for Mimi, Tai tries to suggest to Mimi that selecting Matt is quite a good decision. But when Mimi tells him if she chooses Matt, Tai will have to get off, TAi can only smile and not looking at Mimi while trying to calm and be as patient as possible. Mimi really loves to test her boyfriend.

"If that's the case, then…..let's go…it's not a bad thing to leave Matt as well.."

"Ahahahaha….Tai!"

Matt came back with water and also a hotbar that he bought specially for Mimi.

"Mimi, if you're leaving me, just takes this hotbar with you. I used my heart to heat it up," Matt said.

Mimi seems touched and looks at Tai. His reaction is as expected, but he tries to control it.

When Matt aboard, Mimi plays her part as Monday Couple with Matt. She treated Tai just like her servant and Tai pretend like he doesn't see the entire love act between Matt and Mimi. Mimi understand Tai is burning inside but she need to play her part without fail or people will start to notice tiny little thing. Matt obviously enjoy the love lines with Mimi as he expected.

Matt feed a candy to Mimi's mouth and said to Tai, "Aihh…why are you even here…"

Tai totally feels like blowing up but when he saw Mimi's eyes look like she's asking him to calm down, he did not react.

"Ahh…this is so uncomfortable…although I felt it last time…" Tai suddenly speaks softly, more like speaking to himself.

Mimi then feed the candy to Matt which makes Matt blush. When Ji-hyo tries to feed Tai, Tai just offershis hand and controls his sulky face.

"Aihh…today hyung must be feeling even lonelier," Matt said to Tai.

"It's okay..don't put it in your heart.." (I'll make sure she pays all this later…Mimi, I'm not letting go your playful act here…)

When they arrived at the camp site, they start their task to catch the guests which is Tatum from america and Michael from America to. It takes about two hours before Mimi's team caught Michael and Joe's team caught Tatum.

The shooting continues till night where Michael joins Mimi's team and Tatum joins Joe's team. Both teams wear a scout's uniform. The first task for that night is to cook. Mimi and Tai represent their team while Joe and Tatum represent another team and they have been assigned to shop for groceries. Mimi and Tai are excited to be alone again. Although they can't make any obvious action, at least by being lonely and get to look at one another is enough for them.

When they arrive at the supermarket, Mimi and Tai quickly find their groceries. When they almost completed their list, Tai whisper to Mimi.

"Honey, is this something that we will do after marriage?"

Mimi looks at Tai with surprise. But Tai just smile at his girlfriend with a naughty face. Mimi understands now that Tai is trying to get revenge for what happen on the boat earlier. Mimi then tries to be calm again.

"Yah, Baby..you will do all the groceries while I take care of our child at home. Okay?" Mimi whisper back.

Now Tai gets stunned with Mimi's answer. And then she continues, "I love you, Tai….I've missed you badly, today…hehe."

Tai can't take it anymore and speak up, "Arghhh…I think we better make a move to the campsite now."

Mimi just laughs while enjoying her wins over Tai. They came back to the camp site and continue with their tasks. In the end, Mimi'steam wins the challenge. Since Joe's team lost, they need to do their punishment somewhere else.

While Mimi packs her things to go back, Matt approach her.

"Mimi…ehh…thank you for today..I'm so happy that you picked me and we're in the same team…" Matt speaks shyly. Mimi just smile while waiting for Matt to finish his statement.

"Err…are you going back now? How about we go for a coffee chat? It won't take that long, and you'll still be able to go back and rest."

"Hmm…but my manager…"

"I can send you home after that. So you don't have to trouble your manager."

Tai who's standing nearby has been listening to Matt and Mimi's conversation. But he did not say a word. He's waiting for Mimi's answer, whether she will join Matt or not.

"Aih…Yamato…I am so sorry…but I feel really tired today..how about after the shoot tomorrow? Because the day after tomorrow we won't have any shooting for The Digi's. And I think everyone here will be around to join."

Matt's plan is actually to only hang out with Mimi. But it seems that Mimi didn't get his intention and want to hang out with the whole group. Matt can do nothing about it since it's not the right time to let Mimi know his true feelings.

"Okay then..we'll hang out tomorrow night," Matt said in a low voice.

(Sorry Matt…I'm just not comfortable to hang out just the two of us. And I know Tai has been patient all day today..I don't wanna upset him more…sorry, Matt!)

Just when Mimi's on the way back to her house with Fiq, Tai text her to meet him somewhere on the road. And when they arrived at the place as planned, Tai is already there with Reen. Tai walks to Mimi's car.

"Owhh…Tai…why do you want to meet me here? Is everything okay?" Mimi asks curiously.

"I'm fine. I just want a lift to your house, to pick up my car. So Gap Jin don't have to go all the way only to send me there, right?"

"Ahh…you should have informed me earlier. My heart is about to explode thinking if something is wrong. Come in, Tai….eh, come and sit in front…"

Their conversation seems little bit awkward with Fiq around.

"Fiq, how are you doing now? Light head?" Tai ask

"I'm doing well, thanks to you." Said Fiq

"Ahh, don't mention it…" Said Tai

And the conversation goes on just about their work, schedule, plans and other things.

When they arrived at Mimi's house, Fiq just drop them at the entrance and left.

Mimi and Tai quickly enter the house to avoid from neighbors curiosity. Only inside the house they begin to relax and act normally.

"Tai, you want a drink?" Mimi walks to her kitchen.

"Sure…water will do.." Tai answered while walking to the kitchen as well. He already has a naughty plan to get revenge with Mimi.

"Owh…Tai, why are you looking at me like that?"

Tai didn't answer but instead keep on coming near Mimi with his smile.

Mimi started to feel shaky with the way her boyfriend looks at her.

"Ahhh, here's your drink. I need to go to the washroom," Mimi make excuse and trying to distance herself from Tai .

Just as she passed Tai, Tai grab her waist and backhug her.

"Tai….let me go…I need to go to the washroom…"Mimi beg her boyfriend.

"You know what, my girlfriend has been very naughty today…teasing everyone in front camera.." Tai said.

"Ahahah…Tai, you said we need to be professional…so that's what I'm doing.."

"Oh really? Yes we need to be professional, but do you have to treat me like a servant?" Tai is already tickling Mimi. Mimi just can't stand it and start laughing.

"Tai…stop it! Ahahah…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…ahahahah…"

"Say it, am I a servant to you? Hurmm?"

"No! No! Of course not…Tai, please…ahahahha…"

"Tell me..are you going to do that again?"

"I…will…pull your hair till it's fallen out if you don't let me go…" Mimi grabs and pulls Tai's hair as hard as she can to release herself.

"Yahhh! Yahh!...why are you treating your boyfriend like this?" Tai is now trying to release his hair from Mimi. Both of them is already laughing hardly but still looking like they are fighting.

Once Mimi feels like she can run from Tai, she quickly let go of Tai's hair and run to the dining room. She stands behind the dining table in case Tai tries to come for her.

"Yahh, Mimi…do you still think we are in The Digi's?" Tai come closer while repairing his hair.

"Ahahaha… Tai, sorry…it's the only way I can save myself.. hahahah…anyway it's not the first time, so get used to it…"

"Ahahaha…this girl, is really different from any other girls. Mimi, come here…"

"No…Tai, let's just talk like this..don't come nearer…"

"Aihh…how can we talk like this…this is like when you are afraid I will rip your tag..Mimi, you're my love one…do you really think I'm going to hurt you?" Tai tries to persuade Mimi.

"I know you're not going to hurt me…but your tickles make me out of breath…"

"Really? I'm sorry then…peace okay? I won't do it anymore….come here…"

"A-ni, just stand there….and talk…" Mimi still stand a distance from Tai.

"Mimi…I'm asking you politely to come to me..I miss you, Honey…" said Tai with a naughty smile.

"Ahahahah…yah Terrance! I know your tricks more than anyone else…"

"What? What tricks? How can you not trust your own boyfriend?"

"I trust you, but not tonight…ahaha…"

"Mimi…I really don't wanna do this…but I need to try other plan then.."

"What? What plan?" Mimi is already grabbing a book to be thrown to Tai in case Tai act aggressively.

Tai suddenly takes off his shirt and throw it on the floor. He know apart of Mimi's weakness is his six packs.

"Tai…what are you doing? Put on your shirt back!" said Mimi while trying to close her eyes.

"Come here, hurry!" Tai stand like he's doing a photo-shoot when he's just trying to seduce Mimi.

"No! Tai, wear your clothes back…pleaseee…uhuhu…" Mimi already standing uncomfortable.

"Or maybe I should take off my pants now, babe? You know what can happen if….." Said Tai

"No! No! Tai, stop right there!….Let me breath…" Mimi is now panic

Tai is smilling with his small eyes, waiting for Mimi's reaction.

"Okay..I will come to you…just don't move okay? And don't do anything…"

Mimi walks slowly to Tai. But just when Tai is about to reach her, she run away to her bedroom and hurriedly tries to close the door. But Tai already put his foot at the door and Mimi's energy doesn't level with Tai. Tai pushes the door and Mimi take a step further from the half-naked Tai. Tai locks the door and lean on it while staring at his shaky girlfriend.

"So, what should we do now?" Tai started to tease Mimi.

Mimi tries to smile but of course she can't hide her feelings right now. "Err…Tai..it's already late..and we have another shoot tomorrow…why don't you go back first? We'll continue this tomorrow okay?"

"Owh…you're kicking me out now? Don't you wanna be with me tonight?"

"Err…Tai, I'm not trying to get rid of you, but you still need to drive back home…and…"

"Mimi…don't you miss me?" Tai take a step forward.

"I…of course I miss you…"

"Mimi, did you know how hard it is for me today?" Tai take another step forward.

"I know, Tai…it's not easy for me as well…"

Tai keeps on coming closer to Mimi. Mimi grab a small pillow on her bed and shout at Tai, "Tai stop!" she said while threatening with her pillow.

"Ahahhaa…Mimi…do you really wanna do this pillow fight?"

"Tai, I know you're stronger….but you're scaring me, Tai..."

"Why? You've always kissed me and hug me, then why are you scared of me tonight?"

"Because…you're half-naked…and..." Mimi cover her face with a pillow and continue, "I'm afraid I can't stop staring at your body…"

Tai is now right in front of Mimi, smiling. He take the pillow from Mimi and throw it away. Mimi just close her eyes. Tai put his hands on Mimi's waist and pull her closer.

"Mimi, open your eyes…" Tai said, softly.

Mimi shake her head.

"My love, please open your eyes," and now Tai's trying to sound as romantic as he can.

Slowly Mimi open her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry if I scare you okay…I'm just teasing you…but you have to remember one thing, I'm supposed to be the man who protects you, who you can rely on..not someone who you should be scared off..okay?"

"Yeah…I'm not really that scared…it's just…."

"And now she's bubbly again….ahahah….I love you, Lioness…"

Mimi lean her face to Tai's chest, covering her shyness. Tai tighten his hug.

"Ahhh…this feels nice…I've been longing to do this since in the boat."

"Tai…I miss you so much…I'm sorry if you're hurt about my act with Matt today…I have no choice.."

"It's okay..I understand…I may not like it, but I know you're just trying to give the best to everyone…"

"Thank you for your understanding, Tai.."

"I know you're just trying to give the best to everyone…although that means you need to treat your boyfriend like a maid…" Tai tease Mimi.

"Tai….I've already felt guilty the whole day today..," Mimi sounds like a girl crying for a candy.

"Ahahah…I'm joking, Meems…"

They've been hugging like that for few minutes now.

"Love, can I kiss you?" Tai asks permission from Mimi. It's not like it's the first time they want to kiss but since Mimi feels a little bit scared of Tai tonight, he doesn't want to make her jump away if he tries to kiss her.

Mimi did not answer directly. After a while, "Tai, you sounds like Casper…hehee."

Tai hold Mimi's chin and make her look at him in the eyes. "Why do you always need to spoil the mood, babe?"

Mimi then makes a funny face. She squint her eyes and bloated her cheeks. Tai can't help it and let go of Mimi while laughing.

"Yahh! What's get into you? Why are you being so naughty today?"

"So you don't like the "naughty" me?" Mimi teases again by making a crying face.

Tai quickly pulls Mimi into his arms. "I love you, Mimi..whether it's the good, the bad or the ugly..no doubt, okay?"

"Yeah…," Mimi look into Tai's eyes.

"May I?" Tai refer back to his permission for the kiss. Mimi nodded and close her eyes.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tai and Mimi finally landed on Mimi's bed. They have been kissing and cuddling and exchange their sweet words to one another. When Mimi broke the kiss, she turns her back to Tai and Tai hugs her from behind. His right hand is on her waist while another hand caresses her hair.

"Tai…." Ji-hyo said softly.

"Hmmm…."

"We've only been together for few days…but it feels like I've been with you for a long time.."

"Hurmm…that's because we're comfortable being with each other, that we feels like we've known each other for a long time. Mimi, are you happy to be with me?" Ask Tai

"Yes..Tai, I haven't been into many relationship before…but I also never feel this much love comparing to the previous one. Thanks for loving me, Taichi Terrance Kamiya.."

Tai landed another sweet long kiss on Mimi's lips.

"Lioness, can I mark you as mine?"

"Okay…" Mimi answered shyly.

Tai started kissing Mimi's neck till he found a suitable place to mark on Mimi, which is behind her neck. He gently nibble, suck and bite at the same place until a pinkish reddish mark appear. It's the only area he can mark Mimi that can't be seen obviously.

"Are you okay?" Tai asked sweetly.

"Ermm…I love you.."

"I love you more…let's sleep, okay.." Tai tighten his hug and Mimi feels comfortable and easily fall asleep.

Around 2:00am, Tai's mobile ringing. Reen make a wakeup call for him to go back home. He slowly remove his hand from Mimi's and get into the washroom. After washing his face and put on his clothes, he come back to bed and whisper to Mimi.

"Mimi…" and he landed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hurmm…." Mimi is still half in her dreamland and half in reality when Tai call her.

"Mimi, I'm going back now okay…you continue your sleep, okay love?"

"You are leaving now? What time is it? Can you drive at this hour?" Mimi ask many questions with her closed eyes.

"I'm fine! I can drive, don't worry okay. I'll see you in few hours." Mimi tries to open her eyes and want to send Tai to the door but Tai stops her.

"It's okay. You don't have to send me. I'll lock the door. You go back to sleep. Sweet dreams, Honey!" Tai gives another kiss on Mimi's lips.

"Hurmm…Tai, drive carefully okay.."

And Mimi's back into her dream world.

Tai started his car and drive back home.

The shooting for The Digi'd today starts Ben Ji, Odaiba Bridge as early as 6:00am with a theme The Digi's Sports Competition. The earliest person arrive is Joe, followed by Sora. When another car coming, Sora as always guesses it's either Tai or Momi. She just love to partner both of them without knowing the truth of their connection. Well his guess is right when it's Mimi who turn out from the car with a very cheerful face. She even wear a lipstick which she seldom did for The Digi's. Sita said she looks like a bride with the lipstick, and Mimi's face turn red. Joe however seems to know why Joe looks happy and cheerful, but he only smiles without teasing her.

Joe and Sora were partner together and left for the first mission, while Momi need to wait for the next person arrived before she can proceed as well. And when she needs to be partner with Izzy, they both look at each other awkwardly and started laughing. Of course it feels awkward, when Izzy need to partner with his brother's girlfriend. When Matt arrived, he seems confuse when Izu said he's leaving with Mimi. Matt asked for confirmation where are they going, but Izzy teasingly mention they are going for vacation, which makes Matt's jealousy explode. Izzy then leave with Mimi and Matt wait for his partner who is Tai. Only Tk didn't have any partner and need to do the mission alone because Kari has leave The Digi's for awhile because she has many shoot.

The first mission is to do a sit-up 60 times which means 30 per person for each team. After success, they need to go to the rest area and throw drinking cans in the dustbin. Once success, the need to proceed to either Chung Ju Dam or Wongju. Mimi and Izzy choose to go to Wongju while Tai and Matt choose to go to Chung Ju. On their way, Tai calls Izzy.

When Izzy saw Tai's name on his mobile, he's a little bit panic coz he thought Tai is checking on her girlfriend. But both of them tries to act naturally since they are on speaker phone. After a general conversation between Tai and Izzy, Tai suddenly said something to Izzy.

"Izzy..I didn't say this before…"

"Yes, Tai?"

"You may have gained love, but you lost friendship."

Izzy's suddenly stunned. Mimi continued the conversation to ease the blank situation by Izzy.

"Ai, keep it up. See you in a bit.."

(Owh, it's my girlfriend..aihh) "Izzy, please drive safely…" (Please take care of my girlfriend.)

"Ahhh….Tai!" Izzy shout to Tai. But Tai suddenly hang up. "Ahh…there he starts again…" (Tai with his jealousy will never end.)

Tai then talk to Matt, "Ahh..no matter you or me, we are still dumped."

Then they both laugh.

The next mission, they need to catch the guest at Daegu Stadium. The guest for today is Rossa and Maria. While everyone's trying so hard to catch the guests, one by one has been eliminated until only Tai and Matt survive.

Matt finds Maria but didn't know how to eliminate her. Therefore he called Tai. As being known, Maria did have a crush on Tai. So when she finally meet Tai, they both sit in the stadium like a couple having a date. She even talks nicely to Tai. Tai needs to use his advantage to eliminate Maria. Maria purposely show her bracelet on her knee and ask Tai to remove it. Tai being a gentleman will never touch a woman unnecessarily, except her girlfriend. Tai seriously feels guilty and doesn't know what to do. How can he simply touch a woman's knee just to get rid of the bracelet.

While Tai and Maria have been acting like a dating couple, from far Mimi has been looking with a weird feelings. She knows it's just a game. She knows it's just in front camera. But knowing that Maria have a crush on her boyfriend, makes her feels uneasy especially to watch their scene, where Maria have been holding Tai's hand and showing her knees to Tai.

End of the mission, Tai and Matt have been eliminated by Rossa. They then proceed to the final mission, which guests can choose to be in which team. Obviously Maria pick Jong Kook's team, Rossa choosed Joe's team and TK choose Izzy's team. But Maria is over excited and keeps on hugging Tai. Mimi tries not to look at both of them and just looking at TK and Izzy. Izzy understand Mimi's feelings and try to entertain her. Even when PD explains about the final mission which is to find five best food in Daegu, Maria keeps on leaning at Tai, pinch his cheek, and pretending like she's his girlfriend.

After they finish buying the food that they think is the best in Daegu, they gather to meet the PD and crews. Tai's team and Joe's team arrived together and waited for Mimi's team. When Mimi arrived, she saw Maria has been holding Tai's hand. Her face totally change but she force a smile.

In the end, Mimi's team lost, and need to do a punishment which is to act as an elevator operator at Daegu City Hall wearing red long underware. It takes about one hour for them to do the punishment. Just after finish the shooting, Mimi, Izzy and TK prepare to go back. Mimi's mood totally change today, especially after Maria appear at the stadium.

"Mimi, everyone's waiting at the coffee shop. Let's go," Izzy tells Mimi.

"Err…Izzy, you guys go ahead. I'm not feeling good."

"Owh, Mimi..are you sick? Do you want a medicine? I'll get for you, Mimi." Tk hurriedly gets some medicine and plain water for Mimi.

"Mimi, are you okay? You don't seem cheerful like this morning."

"I'm okay. You better go now before everyone's waiting. I'm leaving now."

"Owh, Mimi…here's your medicine, and your drink." tK comes with a plastic bag.

"Thank you, TK…you guys have fun yach..let's go, Fiq," Mimi calls her manager.

Izzy get the sense that Mimi feels a little bit jealous with Tai and Maria. And when she knows that Maria and Rossa joins them at the coffee shop, she refuse to join though she has promise Matt the day before.

When Izzy and Tai arrived at the coffee shop, everyone's looking for Mimi especially Matt.

"Where's Mimi? Izzy, where's Mimi?" Matt asked.

"Mimi…couldn't join us…" Izzy answered.

"Why? Why? What did you do to her?" Matt grab Izzy's collar and act like he's going to hit him. "It's all because of you..she partner with you forcefully till she get sick," Matt continue his act.

"Heeeyaaa! She's not sick because of me…she's sick because of this Maria…" Izzy also play his crazy role.

"What? What about me?" Maria asked, pretending to be angry.

"She's sick because of your ugly face!" Izzy simply joke about Maria, and everyone's laughing.

"Hey, shorty! You're just jealous because I'm hanging around with Tai, and not you right? You're just jealous because you can't hang out with me for the last time, before you're tied as a husband right?"

Izzy suddenly sit down when hearing Maria mentioning about his marriage.

"Hahaha…yah Izzy..why are you suddenly quiet? It's true is it? You're just jealous this Maria is with Tai and not you?" Joe started to tease Izzy.

"Joe,…..aihhh I better not say anything…" Izzy shut his mouth.

"I better call my girlfriend Mimi and check on her," Matt suddenly speak up.

Izzy look directly to Tai to give a hint. Though Tai doesn't really get Izzy's meaning, he knows Izzy had been trying to say something about Mimi to him. Tai then offer to buy a drink for Izzy and TK. They both went to the counter to order.

"Izzy, is she okay?"

"Tai, I think she's a little bit upset with you. Since you're hanging around with Maria the whole day."

"Yahh..I have the feeling she's not okay with all this. What should I do, I've been trying to avoid Maria, but she keeps coming to me."

"Hehe..I don't know, Tai. But you better sort it out before getting worse."

Joe suddenly appear.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here..sort of personal secrets?"

"Joe..Mimi's been jealous with Maria."

"Aihhh…what's to be jealous with Maria…Mimi is wayyyyyy much beautiful than Maria. How can she feels jealous with someone not her level?"

"Tai, watch it..if Maria heard you, she'll never let you go tonight," Tai warned Joe to slow down his voice.

"Seriously, I never thought Mimi will be some kind of a jealousy girlfriend," Joe continue.

"Hyung, that's because, she's totally in love with Tai," Izzy answered.

"Yahh Taichi Terrance Kamiya. How lucky are you eh? Who would have thought you two will be so deeply in love. All people see is only Monday Couple, Matt and Momi. But the truth is…"

Their conversation were interrupted when Matt suddenly join them.

"Ahh Guys..Mimi is okay..she's just tired, but she said she will treat me later…"

"Yahhh….you're happy Matt?" Joe asked.

"Aih of course hyung. I feel like the next time, it will just be me and Ji-hyo. And I will confess to her on that day….haaaah…" Matt make a dreamy face. Tai just look at Matt, then to Izzy and Joe.

On his way back, Tai tries to call Mimi. But she didn't answer. Tai then text her.

Love, are you okay? Why aren't you answering my calls?

Babe, I miss you so much...

Babe, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in any way..

Mimi just came out of bathroom and checks her mobile. She's surprise to receive few missed calls and sms from Tai. She's still upset with Tai although she knew it was not his fault. But he doesn't seem to resist whatever Maria did to him. It's like he's enjoying every moments of it.

Where are you?  
Mimi just reply shortly without calling Tai with "Baby" or "boyfriend" as always. When Tai receives a reply from Mimi, he's smiling alone. Even from the text it shows Mimi is upset with him.

I'm already at home. Mimi, can I call you?

No reply. Tai decides to take a bath. After he settle everything and get ready to sleep, he text his girlfriend again.

Honey, are you asleep?

No answer. Tai assume Mimi has been sleeping. Just when he's about to close his eyes, he receive a reply.

I'm trying to sleep. I'm even under my cutie blanket, but I couldn't sleep. Because I'm too upset with you.

Tai Laugh alone. Mimi can be really cute sometimes. But for him, his girlfriend is always a cutie. He tries to call Mimi but she still refuse to answer.

Love, please answer my calls. I miss you so much. It's painful if I didn't hear your voice before I sleep.

Mimi is already smiling in her room. (Yah, sweet talker. Always know what to say…)

No need to call. I don't wanna talk to you.

Please, babe..I hardly spoke to you the whole day today…

That's because you're busy with your new girlfriend..holding her hands, hugging her, touching her..

Ahahah…babe, let me explain..at least, let me say goodnight to you..please, Honey..

Tai just try his luck and call Mimi. After few ringings, Mimi pick up the call but didn't say anything.

"Honey…I miss you…"

Silent. But Mimi is actually smiling when hearing Tai's voice. Of course she miss him badly today.

"Mimi..I'm sorry..So Sorry, Honey…"

After few minutes of silent, "Why?" Mimi ask Tai.

"I'm sorry if you're hurt with my act today. Everything was unplanned, and you also know what Maria is like. She love to flirt with me but it was nothing."

"But you seems like you enjoyed it very much."

"A-ni…but how can I push her in front of the camera..I still need to care for her pride, I can't embarrassed her in front public. After all, she's our friend right?"

"No..we're never friend..and I'm not your friend either…"

"Aishhhh…I thought I'm the jealousy one, but it seems like you're more jealous than me..but I'm happy, coz that means you're so deeply in love with me…"

"I'm not jealous..I'm just dizzy watching both of you touching one another..get a room next time!"

"Ahahahah….yah, if I get a room, it's you who's coming with me, not her…ahahah.."

Mimi is trying so hard not to laugh, or at least not to let Tai hear her laughing.

"Tai, sing for me…" Mimi is already cool from the jealousy.

"Sing? Hurmm…" Tai then start to sing Kim Jong Kook's song titled I Know Her, "Gojidmarhal temyon malkuthul hurijyo imi da dulkhin gotdo morugo, gurohge yeppunde ottohge sarangul chamjyo, gurol suman itdamyon haru onjongil anajugo shiphjyo…."

~translation: She's hesitating when telling a lie, she doesn't know that I know her, she's so lovely and I can't help loving her, I want to hug her all day long if I'm allowed to do so..~

Mimi feels touched and lovely with that song, especially since it was sung by her boyfriend. She finds her eyes start watery.

"Love, are you okay? You've been quiet."

"Ok…thank you, Baby..it's lovely.."

"I love you, babe..please don't be upset anymore okay..please trust my love towards you is for real, no one can easily replace it.."

"Yeah Baby..hehehe..Tai, I need to sleep now. I have early appointment for script reading tomorrow."

"Owh, okay..tell me about it when you finished okay? Love you."

"I love you too, boyfriend…sweet dreams k…taaa!"

They both fall asleep peacefully, without any grudge.

To Be Continued...

The song I Know Her (with translation) by Kim Jong Kook can be found here:

watch?v=SvJkQ727Z7g


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mimi's schedule is really tight starting from the moment she sign the new 32 episodes drama My Beautiful Romace. She need to slip in shooting for The Digi's in between the schedule. Also she still need to do some magazine photo shoot and interviews at the same time. At times she feels breathless. With Tai being busy with his album recording, meaning Mimi has a limited time to be with her boyfriend. They can't openly spend time during shooting, and after shooting, Tai need to rush for his recording. Their connection mostly depends on sms.

Since the busy schedule, they haven't even notice time flies really fast. It has been almost four months that they focused on their career. They also survived keeping their relationship from public. Well, it shouldn't be that hard since they are busy with their work.

Things turn up bad after the Digi's team came back from China. Mimi continues with her shoots for drama until she was hospitalized due to allergies and overwork. Her manager, Fiq try to inform Tai but was prevented by Mimi.

"Fiq, don't let him know…I'm fine, I just need to rest…" Mimi tell her manager, sleepily.

"But Mimi, he will be angry with me if I didn't let him know about this."

"It's okay, Fiq..I will answer to him if anything happen. I just don't want him to worry over a small matter."

"Small matter? It's about your health. Of course everyone is worried. We shouldn't accept this back to back job in the first place."

Mimi smile. She understands the frustration of her manager.

"Fiq, I'm so lucky to be surrounded by many loving people…who loves me a lot, who cares about me a lot..thank you, oppa..I love you…but I assure you I'm just tired, nothing serious to be worried about…" Mimi said in her cute face then goes to sleep.

Fiq feels his face turn red when Mimi said "I love you" to him. (No! She loves me just as a manager, just like a brother..she loves Tai more than me..don't fall for her, Fiq…) Fique remind himself.

Watching Mimi sleep tiredly is really painful for Fique. How can he claim he loves that girl and yet he caused her sickness. He's in charge to deal with her contracts and receive offers for her. He should have known how to arrange her schedule. He feels sorry for Mimi.

When his mobile ring, he's surprise to see Tai's name.

"Hello!" Fiq greeted.

"Hello! Ah Fiq, it's me, Tai. I'm trying to call and text Momi but couldn't reach her. Is she around, Fiq?"

"She…..she is still shooting..I'll get her to call you back once she's done."

"Owh…okay..thanks, Fiq."

When Mimi wakes up that night, Fiq pass the message to call back Tai.

"I miss you, boyfriend.." That's the first sentence from Mimi when her boyfriend answers the call. She pretends she's energetic as well.

"Owhh? Someone is in different mood today. How are you, darl?"

"I'm good. How about you, boyfriend? Missing me? Hehe.."

"Is there any day that I haven't missed you? Don't need to ask that question, I guess. I'm good, babe. Good in health, and good in attitude."

"Woh? Good in attitude? Have you not been good since I'm not around?"

"Ahahaha..I can only feel naughty when you're around..can I see you, babe?"

"Err…what? Weren't you supposed to be in the recording studio?"

"That can wait..but I need to see you..do you think I can work if my mind is always with you?"

"Aiyoyoyoyo..pity my boyfriend. Hahaha…I don't think I can meet you tonight. I'm too exhausted. Let's meet up some other time, okay?"

"Owh…okay..babe, please make sure you don't overdo your job..Remember you're just human, not machine. You need time to rest as well..okay?"

"Ok, Boss! I will make sure of that..I'll see you in few days okay?"

"Okay, good night love!"

"Nite, Baby!"

Just when Mimi hang up, Fique approach her.

"Do you still want to keep it from him?"

"Fiq, I'm going out tomorrow…there's no point telling him…besides, I am feeling much better after the drip and getting a nap. So let's not talk about this anymore okay?"

Fiq just keep quiet. Mimi continue to sleep.

The next day, Mimi insists to go out although the doctor advises her to stay for another day. She's worried with her schedule and she's afraid it will affect other people's schedule as well. Being stubborn, doctor finally releases her but with condition that she need to rest at home, not doing any work.

On their way home, Mimi suddenly feels like she's hardly breathing.

"Fiq…"

That's all Mimi said before she faint in Fiq's car. Her manager quickly u-turn the car and get back to the hospital. He carried Mimi to the Emergency Department before the staffs put her on stretcher and into Emergency Room.

Fiq directly call Tai. But unfortunately Tai is having a press conference and his mobile was set to voice mail. Fiq have no choice but to leave voice message and sms.

"Taichi, it's me Fique. Mimi fainted. Please call back!"

When the doctor came out from the Emergency Room, Fiq rush to get the updates on Mimi's condition.

"At the moment, she needs to use respirator to support her breathing. Further checkups need to be made before we can conclude if there is anything serious in her body. As for now, she's stable and will be admitted into the ward."

"Owh, okay..thank you, doctor.."

Just after Mimi being place in the ward, Fiq's mobile ringing.

"Fiq, what happen?" Tai ask in panic.

"She suddenly fainted."

"Which hospital? I'm coming now."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Tai. Right now a few reporters had arrived. It'll be better if you come late night. I'll sms to you which hospital."

"Ok…Fiq, update me from time to time. Please!"

After hang up, Tai's mind goes blank. He feels angry, frustrated, concern and mixed emotions. He couldn't relate what just happened to his girlfriend, coz yesterday she sounds fine. And the fact that he need to wait until night before he could see his girlfriend with his own eyes, really makes him impatient.

He calls Joe to tell the news.

"Joe, help me!"

"Owh, Tai…surprisingly to receive your call at this hour. I thought you're busy with your press conference."

"It's already finished. Joe, I need your favor tonight."

"Oh? You sound serious. What's up, Tai ?"

Tai sigh for a moment. "Joe….Mimi fainted, and was hospitalized. I want to see her now, but Fiq said reporters are already at the hospital. So, impossible for me to be there right now. But can you accompany me tonight? At least with you around, those people in the hospital won't be too curious."

"What, Mimi fainted? What happened?"

"I don't know. I don't really ask from Fiq. I was too panicked that I just want to know where she was hospitalized."

"I see. Okay, let me know the updates and call me when you want to go."

"Ok! Joe, please don't let others know yet. I don't want everybody to suddenly ambush the hospital."

"Okay, understand. I'll see you tonight."

At night, Joe came to pick up Tai before headed to the hospital. Mini has been placed in a private room since she needs to rest and to avoid from interference by the press. It was sort of VIP room where it has a living room, dining area and a room for the patient.

As Tai enters the room, he rush to Fiq and ask about Mimi.

"How is she?"

"Still sleeping..probably because of the effect of the medicine and oxygen.."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes. But you need to wear the mask and costume, because at the moment she's sensitive with any kind of dust. And try not to wake her."

Joe give a hint for Tai to see Mimi alone. He knows Tai have been waiting since afternoon to meet his girlfriend. Joe and Fiq just wait in the living room.

As soon as Tai saw Mimi, his leg feels weak. He feels sorry to watch the unhealthy Meems lying on the bed, with the help of the respirator. He kiss her hand slowly and sit next to her bed.

"Hey lioness! Heard that you've been sleeping the whole day..what's up?" No reaction from sleepy Mimi. Tai then continue with his choking voice, "Hmm…I…miss my girlfriend. Can you tell her to get well soon? I missed her too much…that it's painful to endure." And suddenly Tai feels his tears running down his cheek. It's the first time he saw Mimi lying helplessly, which hurt him deep inside.

"Love, get a rest okay. I'll come back tomorrow. Hopefully you're awake at that time. I love you, honey!" Tai land a kiss on her forehead and wear back his mask.

He joins Joe and Fiq in the living room.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked.

Tai simply nodded. Joe than go to see Mimi, living only Fiq and Tai alone.

"So, tell me what happened to her."

Fiq is a little bit nervous to explain, since Tai looks like he's about to explode, although he try to remain calm.

"Sheee….suddenly hard to breath, then collapse in my car."

"What caused her to collapse? I mean, what is the result from the check-up?"

"We'll only get the result tomorrow. Doctor said she's overwork and lost lots of energy plus dehydrated. But so far her condition is stable."

"Overwork? Dehydrated? What is this? Then what's your function beside her?" Tai's voice becomes loud.

"I'm sorry. I know you're upset. But believe me; I've tried to advise her but…"

Their conversation was interrupted by the doctor and nurse who came to check on Mimi's condition.

"Owh, Tai…surprisingly to see you here…" said Doctor Jang.

"Ah yes..I just drop by once I get the news."

Luckily Joe joins him in the living room, to prevent from any curiosity.

"I see. Owh, Joe. I bet all the Digi's team is like a family yach? Mimi's lucky to have you all in her life. But hopefully you guys can advise her after this, not to force herself with a hectic schedule. Her body seems like she can't take it anymore. If she checks out after this, she needs to fully recover before she can do any work."

"Owh, sure. We'll make sure she stay at home..until she get married…hehe," Joe joke around.

"That's good news then. Did she have anyone already? Matt perhaps? Haha…"

"Aihhhh…everyone wish for Matt…but frankly, only Mimi knows what she's looking for." Joe quickly try to divert the story since Tai's face changed.

"Owh, Fiq…I check the record when she was admitted yesterday..the report from Doctor Gail says that she's allergic to IV fluids. Therefore, please do not let her take it, at least for the time being..until we fully get her results of today's checkup."

Tai look shocked when he heard that Mimi was admitted yesterday, which he has no idea at all. Right after the doctor left, Tai approach Fiq and grab his collar shirt.

"Tai..what are you doing?" Joe panic with Tai act.

"What did the doctor means, when he said Mimi was admitted yesterday? What's all this Fique Mizumi?! Tai exploded.

"I…I can explain…" Fiq try to release himself.

Joe calmed Tai, and Tai let go of Fiq when he come to his sense.

"Yesterday….ermm actually….Mimi was admitted yesterday….due to her allergies and exhaustion. But this morning, she wants to go home, although doctor didn't allow at first. But since she insists, doctor let her go…she collapse after we left the hospital…"

"So yesterday, when I called, she was already in the hospital? So you both lie to me?!"

Fiq can't deny it anymore. He nodded slowly, looking down at the floor.

Tai just push Fiq as hard as he can.

"Tai…calm down…let's deal with this as a gentleman.." Joe try to calm Taichi Terrance Kamiya again.

Tai sit on the sofa and swipe his hand thru his hair, not believing that his girlfriend is sick since yesterday and he have no idea about that.

"Why, Joe? Why didn't you tell me yesterday? What's your intention?"

"I'm sorry…Mimi didn't want you to know…coz she don't want you to worry..she said it's just a small matter.."

"Small matter? Then why is she lying in there if it's just a small matter?" Tai anger burst out.

Joe can only watch both of them. But he understand Tai's feeling.

"Fiq, why did you treat her like this? How can you let her work till her last energy? Make her works to feed you?"

"I….can only say….I'm sorry..but please believe me..I'm not using her, for my benefit," Fiq slowly speaks.

Joe interferes. "Tai..I'm sure Fiq will do the best for Mimi. Right, Fiq?"

They are both in silence.

"Tai, I have to go first. You're going back with me?" Joe ask.

"No…I'll stay for a while. You can leave, Joe. I'll call Reen to fetch me."

"Alright then. Can I leave you two in peace? Hah Tai, can you promise to remain calm? Yah, the two of you?"

"Joe, we'll be fine…besides, if we spill our blood, the doctors can take care of it."

"Yah Tai..don't make such scary statement," Joe added.

Tai walks with Joe until the door.

"Tai..you have to be calm, and be patient….for Mimi..Whatever feelings you have right now, just put it aside. Fiq has been with Mimi for many years. I don't think he's taking advantage of her."

"Yes, Joe. Thanks…..I understand. We'll be fine, don't worry."

Joe left. Tai enters the living room and sit next to Fiq.

"Fiq, Im sorry…" he said, softly.

"It's okay..I understand…" Fique replied.

"I burst out, coz I depend on you, I trusted you, to take care of Mimi…but when all this happened, I can't accept it. To watch her lying helplessly, with oxygen mask, it just doesn't make sense…coz she's always strong..even in the shoots…"

"Let's hope for her speedy recovery…I'm sure when she wakes up, you're the first person she wants to see."

To Be Continued...

Hey there. So how was it? My brother want's to use this account and make a story about one shot digimon story... So please gave me a review...


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tai has been walking in and out of Mimi's room to check on her condition. Fiq has gone back for a while to pack some of his clothes as well as Mimi's. Tai suddenly received a phone call from Matt.

"Hello!"

"Owh, Hello Tai. Sorry to call you this late. Have you heard the news about Meema?"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"I'm still in Harmanic, I have full day event for this two days. Tai, how is she doing? What happened to her? She's our ace, how can she fell sick like that?" Matt sounded pretty worry.

"Matt, calm down. She's stable. She's been overwork, and all this while she's depending on IV fluids to maintain her energy. But suddenly her body couldn't take it anymore and caused allergies. She's also been too dehydrated. That's what causes her to faint."

"Owh..Tai, that's bad. Gosh…"

"It's pretty bad in the beginning, but after getting treatment and being warded, she's much better. Now they put her to rest and asleep."

"I wish I could be there next to her. I need to see her with my own eyes, hyung. But with my schedule, it doesn't seem possible."

Tai closed his eyes the moment Matt act like Mimi's boyfriend. It hurt to hear somebody else care as much as him for his girlfriend, but it's more painful to have been hiding about him and Mimi's relationship.

"Matt..don't worry..I'll be your eyes while you're not here."

"Owh, Tha-nk-you Tai. I know I can count on you. Please send me pictures of her, Tai, if you visit her. Anyway, have you visited her?"

"Yeah, I've visited her..looks like she's fine..stop worrying yourself. We'll update you, okay? Matt, focus on your work. And you take care as well."

"Okay, Tai! I will..thank you very much. Good night, Tai."

The line is disconnected.(Matt..Im Sorry…for not telling the truth about me and Mimi..I have no courage to do that right now..Sorry…)

While Tai's been thinking about Matt, he heard Mimi's coughing. He rushed to her room to see her.

"Hey, sleepyhead…." Tai speaks softly.

"Terrance…" Mimi replied slowly. "Where…am I What…happened?"

"You're..in a hospital…you…fainted…"

Mini seems like she's trying to remember the last thing happened to her before she goes blackout.

"Kerby…how are you feeling?"

Mimi didn't answer. Instead she's trying to sit on the bed, but she's too weak. Tai helps to adjust her bed until she's in a sitting position.

"Tai, I feels like I've been sleeping for a long time..what time is it?"

"Well, you did sleep the whole day..and it's past midnight now.."

"Ohhh…really? Gosh…Tai, weren't you supposed to be in the recording studio now?" Mimi tries to talk about something else than about her sickness.

Tai didn't answer her. Instead he sit next to Mimi on the bed, facing her and slowly hug her on her waist, landed his chin on Mimi's shoulder.

"Tai…what's wrong? I am fine…...right?"

Tai still feels sad looking at Mimi and frustrated about what Mimi didn't tell him yesterday but he didn't want to talk about it right now.

"You scared me, love….I'm totally in shocked, when Fiq called me this morning…"

"Im Sorry, Tai…I'm sorry to make you worry…but I'm fine…I'm feeling much better now…"

"I missed you badly, Honey…it's been awhile since we spend times together.."

"I missed you too, Baby…" Mimi said calmly, just like what she feels in her boyfriend's arm.

Tai then kissed Mimi's forehead, her nose, both her cheeks and finally her lips. It was first a very soft and sweet kiss but suddenly starting to become more passionate. Mimi quickly breaks the kiss before they both lost control.

"Tai….somebody may catch us…" Mimi speaks while catching her breath. "Let's continue after I check out, okay?"

Tai smile shyly. He's ashamed for not realizing what he had done openly to Mimi.

"Why is your face turning red?"

"Nothing…Love, let's find our time and go on vacation after this..I missed to be just with you, alone.." Tai holds Mimi's hand.

"Ohhhh….let's do that okay? And now I can't wait to leave this place..hehe.."

"No! We'll only go on vacation if you're 200% healthy,…and be a good girl…"

"Well, I am a good girl, weren't I?" Mimi pout her lips.

"Hurmm….a very good and naughty girl…" Tai poke her nose, then smile looking at his girlfriend, still holding her hands.

Their conversations were interrupted when Fiq arrived. He's quite surprise to see Tai sitting close to Mimi on her bed.

"Owh, you're awake…you must be hungry, Mimi."

"Yes..thank you Fiq for taking care of me.."

"That's my job isn't it? Anyway, I brought you some food and clothes. Tai, let's eat together."

"Err…it's okay..I'm leaving now.."

"Owh, you're leaving now?" Mimi asked, a little bit frustrated cause she still wants to spend time with her boyfriend.

"I better leave now, before someone else notices my presence. I'll come again tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes..but if you're busy, it's okay..don't force yourself, okay?"

"Hurmm…I won't. Take care, rest a lot..good night, love," Tai then kisses Mimi's forehead again.

When Fiq and Tai were out of Mimi's room, Fiq speaks to Tai.

"You know it's not a good idea for you to be sitting close like that with Mimi right?"

"I know..I'm sorry..it'll never happened again.."

"I hope you keep your word..or someone else may catch you both on the bed, doing God knows what.." There's a jealousy tone in Fiq's voice.

"Huh..don'tworry..I know my part, and I hope you know your job as well.."

Tai left the hospital wearing a sweater with hoody. He tries to cover himself the best he could and grab a cab to go back.

The next morning, Tai's sweet dream has been disturb by a phone call from Joe.

"Yes…He..*snores*. Llo…" Tai greet sleepily.

"Yah! Yah! Yah! Working late Terrance? What did you do last night? Hehehe.."

"Owh, Joe Raizumi Kido…what time is it? What's up?"

"This man ah, it's already 11:00am.. Tai, what time did you left the hospital last night?"

"I'm not sure…about 1:00am I think…why?" Tai still sounds sleepy.

"I guess you haven't read the newspaper today. There's a story about a guy visiting Mimi late night yesterday. Sounds like you."

"What? How come…"

Tai quickly gets out of his room to find the newspaper. Reen who just walks in with the newspaper was stunned when Tai grabs the newspaper from him. After reading the news, Tai continues his conversation with Joe.

"Raizumi, do you think anyone will know who the person is?"

"I have no idea. They don't really describe the physicality of the person in details. You're lucky they don't have pictures. Probably people will guess it's Matt. But once they asked Matt, and Matt deny it's him, they are going to start digging about this man. You should be ready, and beware."

"Aihh…what do you think I should do, Joe? I still want to visit Mimi tonight."

"Get few other people to join you..get Reen, Kari and Izzy to cover it for you. I'd love to follow you, but I can't today."

"It's okay, Joe. You've help so much. I'll discuss this with them. Thanks."

"Tai, worse come to worst, you'll need to reveal everything in the end. There may be some who doesn't approve your relationship, but it's about you and Mimi's life. Others really can't do much if you're both in love with each other. It's the best if you stop hiding it."

"Ok Joe. I'll think about it. Thanks again."

After ending the call, Tai lean himself on the couch.

"What was that all about?" Reen asked.

Tai in silent. Still feeling blank. Then he show Reen the newspaper.

IS THE DIGI'S ACE/FLOWER TAKEN?

Shocking news received from a trustworthy source saying there's a man sneakily leaving the hospital late night yesterday after visiting the Digi's Ace/Flower, Mimi. Could he be the one that's in Mimi's heart right now? If he's nobody special, why did he left the building in a very suspicious way? Who could it be? Is he among the The Digi's members itself? Mimi's manager, Fique is nowhere to be reached to clarify these questions. Let's hope the answers will be reveal soon.

"Omg! This is serious. What do you want to do?"

"I…have..no idea right now…" Tai answered, looking at the floor with a very confused mind. He then scroll his mobile phone and found missed calls and sms's from Matt, Izzy and Fiq.

Matt msg : Tai, did u read the newspaper? Is Mimi seeing someone right now? Call me back, Taichi.

Izzy msg : Taihi, call me back, urgent!

Fique : TTK, need to discuss urgently with u. Call me back, a.s.a.p!

Tai call Fiq out of the three.

"Hello, Fiq. It's me, Terrance. I've read the news."

"Woh, Tai. Now you understand what I meant last night right?"

"Yes. What do you have in mind, Fiq?"

"I'm on my way to see the director of the hospital. The arrangement for Mimi to stay in the VIP private room is because to avoid all this kind of nonsense. But it seems that there is a staff of the hospital that blew this news. I'm going to get their explanation about this. I will update to you soon. In the meantime, I hope you won't come here, at least until we sort out this things. Oh, and also, Mimi's family is on the way to meet her. You may consider that situation as well."

"I understand. Did….Mimi know about this?"

"Not until I left her just now. I hide the newspaper, and her mobile is with me all this while, switched off. Coz reporters have been buzzing her since she's in the hospital. I want her to get full rest. If there's anything, you call my mobile."

"Okay, thanks Fiq."

Tai then call Matt.

"Yeah, Matt..I bet you called because of the news about Mimi right?"

"Ahh Tai..is that true? Is she seeing someone now?" Matt asked in panic.

"It may be gossip only. I don't think you should be worry about this."

"Tai, I feel really down when I read it. I thought all this while we shared the same feelings."

Tai feels so guilty up to this point.

"Matt, don't take it too serious. Of course many people including friends and relatives visited Mimi. Maybe they simply highlighted the story just because they spot one person looking suspicious. But it doesn't mean anything right? It could be anyone; it could be wrong."

"I guess you're right. Tai, you have visited her right? Did you saw any flowers, anything from someone special in her room?"

"Ahahah… Yamato Mathew Ishida..stop being so unsecure. I'm sure Mimi can explain all this when she's healthy again."

"Ahh, ya…I better get her explanation then. Tai, my heart is beating really fast when I read the news. I tried to call her but her phone is not active."

"Her mobile is with her manager, and he switched it off coz reporters have been looking for Mimi. If anything you should just call her manager."

"Aih Tai..it's okay..I can wait until she's back with her phone. Tai, I think I'm gonna confess to her when she's out of the hospital. I can't take this kind of surprise anymore."

Tai keep quiet, didn't know what to say.

"Tai, you still there?"

"Aa…yes..I heard you..Matt, hurry finished your work in and come back. Let's go for a chat."

"Okay, Tai. I still need advice from you before I confess to her. See you, hyung. Thanks."

Just after Tai hang up, he lie back on the couch and close his eyes. He really didn't know what to do with Matt.

"Tai, are you okay?" Reen asked.

After minutes of silent, Tai get up and sit back on the couch.

"Matt….is going to confess to Mimi…about his feelings."

"When? Now?"

"No…after Mimi check out from hospital. Which gives me no time to keep this anymore. It's getting harder each day."

"Tai, sometimes it's okay to be selfish and make yourself happy. Why hide it from your friends, when you also deserve to fall in love and being loved? Besides, it's not like you're the only one who loves Mimi, Mimi did loves you as well. What can anyone else said if you two are happy being together?"

"But Matt has revealed to me his feelings towards Mimi all this while, and now I'm the one who snap Mimi from him? He trusted me, but what did I do?"

"Taichi Terrance Kamiya, don't repeat your history again. In your past love life, you both love each other. But when you know your friend likes her, you back off. And now, you want to do the same for Matt? Then when is your time?"

"What do you mean my past love life? Who did you refer to?"

"You know who, I won't mentioned her name again. All I'm saying, for once, live and be happy for yourself, not only thinking for others happiness."

Reen left Tai in the living hall.

While at the hospital, Fiq's meeting with the director in the hospital.

"Please, have a sit, Mr. Mizumi. How can I help you?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry for taking your time, but I believe I need some assurance from the hospital."

"Owh, this sound serious. Go ahead."

"As you know, Mimi has been admitted to this hospital, and I purposely have requested for the VIP room. I highlighted with the administration, doctors, nurses that her details, news, whoever visiting her, whatever related to her is strictly to be confidential. But somehow, one of the staff has revealed something about her visitor, and this morning it was published in the newspaper that her visitor is maybe her boyfriend. It creates havoc and reporters have been chasing for my statement since early morning. There is a possibility they will try to get to Mimi for her statement, when she's supposed to have lots of rest in this well-known hospital. Do you expect your patient to deal with this kind of stress, when she's just stop using the respirator today?" Fiq seems pretty angry.

"Well I'm…I'm really sorry for what happened. I will investigate about this and make sure it doesn't happen again. Of course patients' conditions are our priorities."

"Can you make sure 100% it won't happen again? You know I won't tolerate any more if I know this hospital is untrustworthy. I hope we received a totally private condition."

"Yes, I will make sure of that. I will take the responsibility and will make sure you can trust us."

"Thank you, Mr?"

"Taeshi, Akihiro Taeshi."

"Oh Mr Taeshi, I'm sorry again for my words, but I hope you understand the situation. I'm leaving now."

"Yes, thank you. And sorry again."

With that, Fiq return to Mimi's room.

Mimi's mother and brother are already in Mimi's room. Fiq greeted them and explain about what happened to Mimi earlier and her condition right now.

"Fiq, Mommy said there's a story about me today in the newspaper. And I can't seem to find my handphone. What is the news?"

"Err, it was nothing serious. Just some rumours."

"Still, I should know right? Did you hide the newspaper?"

"No! I'm just a little bit busy this morning, so I haven't given you the newspaper."

"Sister, it was just a gossip about a guy visited you last night. They were wondering if he's your boyfriend. Is he, Sis?" Mimi's little brother call Bobby asked.

"What? My boyfriend? No!"

"Mimi, are you in in a relationship now? Who's the guy anyway? Is it Matt?" Mimi's mother added.

"Mom, since when did you become a gossiper? It's nobody. They must have get wrong infos and create their own stories then."

Fiq just smiled looking at those three.

"Yah Fique Mizumi, you're with my daughter 24/7. You surely know who's that guy."

"Mwuh? It's like Mimi said, it's nobody. They must have got mistaken."

"Fiq, I should have known everything that's related to my daughter isn't it? I trusted you to be by her side all the time, but not to keep any secret from me. Hah Mimi?"

Mimi already covered her face with a pillow.

While Mimi's mother and sister trying to interrogate Fiq, they were on pause when someone greet at the door.

"Hello!"

Everyone in the room look surprise with the person standing at the door, especially Mimi .

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Last Update for 2013.

Today is the last day of 2013 so this chapter will be the history chapter. And im going on a hiatus for about 2 months since me and my mother has work to do. And also my brother RYO will use my account.

"Owh, Hello!" Everyone greeted the person who just enters Mimi's room.

"Haa? Yamato Ishida…I thought you were in Harmanic?" Mimi asked in curiosity.

"Yup…but there has been some problems over there, so my schedule will only continue at night. Therefore I rushed coming here, and after this I need to run back over there."

"Awww, that's very sweet of you, Matt," said Mimi little brother, Haru.

"Aih..erm…I'm just concern about her.." Matt answered with his already red face. "How are you, mam?" Matt asked Mimi's mom.

"I'm good…hahhh, I've been looking forward to meet you personally, Matt. I believe you're the close one with Mimi right now. I also believe you're the one who makes Mimi happy now."

"Mom, what are you saying? We're just friends, same like others."

Matt then handed a bouquet of flower and a cute teddy bear to Mimi.

"Matt, why trouble yourself to bring this?"

"Err,..I'm far away at the moment..so I thought this teddy bear can be a replacement for you to cuddle, while you're missing me…ehehe.."

"Yah, Yamato Ishida! What makes you think I miss you right now?" Mimi burst out with laughter.

"Matt, please come and have dinner with our family when Mimi comes back ya. Everyone at home will be welcoming you with open arms."

"Mom, what are you doing? Stop giving hope to this guy." (My boyfriend will be upset if he heard this, Mom…aichihh…)

"I'm not giving hope, Mimi. I insist. Your dad has been asking about Matt all this while."

"Meems, I'm sure it's fun to have Matt around. After all, it would be a pleasure to have my sister and my brother together. And who knows he might be part of the family later…right Mom?.."

Matt is smiling shyly while covering his face.

Everyone else were laughing seeing Matt's act but Fiq feels a little bit uncomfortable. And they continue the chatting and laughing without realizing that someone else is outside of the room, hearing everything that happened inside.

Tai slowly put the paper bag that he brings for Mimi near the door. He decided not to enter the room, afraid that he may interrupt the happiness in the room.

Just as he left the lobby, Izzy and Reen meet him.

"Where are you going, Tai?" Izzy asked.

"I….I need to go…something came up…"

"What do you mean? Let me get the car then," Reen offered.

"It's okay, Reen. I can go by myself."

Tai just walks away.

"Ooh…that's weird..what happened to him?" Izzy ask Reen but both didn't have any answer. They just continue to take the elevator to Mimi's room.

"Owh, Matt…how come you're here? You said you have a tight schedule in Harmanic. Did you run away?" Izzy asked Matt.

"Well,..it seems like me and Mimi have some kind of connection. Yes I'm pretty busy now, but because my…ehem..so called girlfriend is sick, coincidently there's a problem with my scheduled event, so I have around few hours break and I took the chance to come here. Don't you think we're fate to be together?" Matt joke in front of everyone.

"Wahhhh, are you trying to upgrade yourself in front of Mimi's family?" Izzy tease Matt.

"Aihhh…..No…I believe I already have a high score without doing anything…ehehe…"

Fiq them interfere.

"Izzy, is this yours?" while showing the paper bag that he found at the door.

"Err…this is…" Reen tap Izzy's back, hinting him not to reveal anything. "Errr, it's not mine..where did you found it?"

"Outside this room. That's weird. Meaning someone is here, but doesn't come in." Reen explained.

"Could it be my secret admirer? Hehe…" Mimi joke around.

"Yah! Can you at least try not to be excited in front of me? Ahh…now I know…the gossip in the newspaper this morning is true, isn't it?" Matt pretends to be angry at Ji-hyo.

"Owh, so it wasn't you that was sneaking around?" Mimi's mom added.

"Aihh…I wish it was me, ajummoni. But it seems like your daughter is cheating on me. I better jump from the roof now," Matt pretends he is frustrated.

Everyone in the room laugh watching his act.

"Yah! I can help to push you if you want," Mimi added.

"Why are you being so cruel to me? After all I did? Huwaa…"

"Matt, don't be sad. We'll give our bless to you ah.." Mimi's mom trying to coax Matt.

"Mom.." (He's not my loved one, Mom. You give bless to the wrong person.)

At this moment, Izzy's been thinking in his mind. (Yah Tai, now I understand why you left. It seems your love life is pretty hard, with lots of obstacle. Be strong, Tai. We'll be by your side.)

Tai lie down on the couch while watching the tv blankly. Nothing seems to interest him when his mind keeps on repeating the conversation from Mimi's mother and her brother to Matt. It seems like Mimi's family is already giving blessing to Matt. Where should he stand then from now onwards?

While his mind was busy with all his thoughts, he received an sms from Matt.

Matt : Tai, I'm so happy. I get to meet Mimi's mom and my brother Haru. and it seems like I've been approved to be part of their family….arghh, this is like a blessing..I hope my journey with Mimi will go smoothly after this. Tai, look what I gave her, a teddy bear. And she's hugging it happily..today is really my day…

Tai view the picture that Matt had sent him. It was a picture of Mimi smiling happily while hugging the teddy bear that Matt gave her. It hurt him even more, especially when he's handling it by himself. He didn't have any intention to discuss with Mimi about this, since Mimi looks happy. (I miss you, Lioness. I wish I can be by your side right now. But it doesn't matter anymore, for as long you're happy…). Tai close his eyes, trying to relax his mind and get rid of all the pain.

Reen who just enter the house, surprised to see Tai lying on the couch.

"Here you are..I thought you have things to do."

Tai didn't answer.

"Aihh...what is this all about? Is it about Matt?"

"Seems like her family already chose Matt. Give him blessing."

"That's because they didn't know you were with her. How would you know if they will choose Matt over you, if all you did was hiding your love from them?"

"I'm not hiding. I just don't feel it's the right time yet to meet her family."

"Fine! Than deal with your unsecure feelings."

Their conversation were interrupted when Tai's mobile ringing. Getting fed up; Reen walks to his room.

"Hey Fiq. What's up?"

"Tai…I missed you…" It was Mimi, not Fique. Mimi used her manager's phone since her phone is still switched off and under Fique's keeping.

Tai suddenly smile.

"Oh hello, my love. How are you today?" Tai try to be happy, didn't want to worry Mimi.

"I'm much better. I stop using the respirator."

"Owh, that's good."

Then both of them keep quiet for few seconds.

"Tai, are you okay? You didn't sound like usual."

"What? I'm okay. Maybe I'm just tired."

"Eh? I don't think so. Tai, what time are you coming here?"

(I was there, love. I know everything that happened today.) "Ermm..I can't confirm yet. I may need to be in the studio till morning."

"Owh, so I won't be seeing you today? This is not good….."

"Why? Missing me too much, Dar?"

"No.." Mimi in denial. "Owh Tai, I received a gift from my secret admirer today..I reaaaaallllyy love the gift." Mimi trying to test Tai.

"Owh, so now you have a secret admirer? What did he give you?"

"Hurmm…how did you know it's a 'he'?"

"Err…well, of course it's a 'he'…or would you rather to have a female secret admirer? That's scary, don't you think?"

"Ahahaha, ya that's kind of scary…Tai, can you come here for even five minutes? I want to see you," Mimi try to coax her boyfriend in a very enticing voice.

Tai is smiling alone when hearing his girlfriend begging. He's very weak when it comes to Mimi. He finally agreed to visit Mimi.

After hang up with her boyfriend, Mimi feels excited and happy. Her sister who has been watching from the moment she's on the phone, looks pretty confused.

"Mimi,…so you are really in love?"

Mimi has just realized that Haru is in the room. When she called her boyfriend earlier, Haru went down to the café, while her manager went to send her mom back home. (When did he come up? Hish…)

"No…," Mimi shake her head to deny.

"Unnie, I heard everything. You can't hide it from me anymore. Hurry! Tell me, before I blew it to the press." Haru threatens his sister.

"No!" Mimi hide her face under the pillow.

"Mimi...or maybe, I should just redial his number from the phone."

Mimi try to confiscate Fiq's mobile that she used to call Tai.

"Haru, okay! Okay! Give me back the phone!"

"Tell me now!" Haru was about to search for the number.

"Fine! But you swear not to tell anyone, cause nobody knows except few people which include you. Don't even tell Mom!"

"I promise…with your name on my heart…"

"Yah!"

"Okay! Okay!...Start…"

"Aishhh…I don't know how to tell you.."

Mimi's face is turning red.

"Mimi, your face is now as red as a lobster…hahaha…what is so hard about it? Just give me name."

"You will meet him,….later.."

"Omg? He's coming?"

"Yeah…but I'm not sure around what time."

"But I guess, he's not Matty right?"

"No! You were the one who give him hope."

"Ahahahah…how would I know? You were the secretive one. Serves you right, isn't it? Hahah.."

"If you like him so much, you can have him."

"What? I don't think so. Meems, tell me about it. How did you meet him? How long have you been together? And why the hell on earth do you have to keep it a secret? Is he someone famous?"

"Yahhh, Hayate Haruyeon Tachikawa! Do you plan to make me use the respirator again? Be patient, will you? I will answer when you meet him."

"No way! I can't stand still at all right now….Mimi, I'm always excited to know who can actually accept the shopping girl here..I thought it's gonna take a longer time for you to meet someone, but this is great."

"You are always the hyper one in everything. Chihh!"

After about half an hour, Tai arrived. He decided to visit Mimi earlier to avoid any suspicious news. Although Fiq had warned him not to come yet, but he think he made the right decision. After all, he did miss his girlfriend so much.

When Tai enter the room, he's surprised to see Mimi's brother. He thought Mimi was all alone or at least with her manager, coz Mimi wouldn't want her family to know about their relationship at this moment.

"Owh, hello!" Tai greet and get speechless.

"Owh, Terrance..I never thought could meet you in person here. You…..look really great in real life…" Haru doesn't suspect anything at first.

Tai say thanks few times for the compliments. As usual, he's quite shy with Mimi's family, except with his girlfriend.

"Tai, come here." Mimi asked Tai to sit next to her on the bed. Although Tai have doubts at first, but he believe Mimi know what she's doing.

Just when Tai sit next to her, Mimi hug behind Tai's waist with her right hand, and her left hand was on top of Tai left hand. Her head is leaning on Tai's left shoulder, which makes Tai stunned for few seconds with her act.

"Haruyeon, meet my boyfriend…my special one…my love one..Taichi Terrance Kamiya!" Mini introduce her boyfriend.

"OMG!" Haru couldn't hide his surprise and close her mouth with both her hands. "Really?"

"Well, he is my boyfriend to me…I don't know about him. Yah Baby Tai, don't you have anything to say?" Mimi pinch softly at Tai's hand to wake him from dreaming.

"Err….ermm…n-ne…"

"Is that all you can say? Huh!" Mimi push Tai from her bed.

Seeing Mimi's angry, Tai try to sit back next to Mimi and hold her hand.

"Why did you push me? Is that how you love me?" Tai trying to make a statement in front Mimi's brother.

"Omg! Omg! Ong! Is this for real? Mimi?"

"She's my girlfriend. I love her, from the bottom of my heart." With that Tai kiss Mimi's hand.

And suddenly Haru have been jumping and clapping her hands excitedly. "Awesome! Yes! Yes!"

"Haru, did you take wrong medicine?" Mimi tease her.

"Meems, I am superrrrr excited…for both of you…I have noticed many signs from The Digi's between you two. You both seems to be hiding some crush towards each other. Yes, my instinct is right..my MICHI is for real! Awesome!"

Tai can't help but smile shyly. Every pain he felt earlier totally gone when Mimi's brother sort of happy with their relationship.

"Yahh! Can you please calm down? It's supposed to be a secret, but you jumping and screaming seems like the whole hospital will know about this."

"Ahhh, let me enjoy this moment for a second. I am so happy for you, unnie…and you too, Terrance. Let's be best friend after this. I can tell you all of her bad attitude during childhood. Hehe.."

"Yah! Do you want to replace me on this bed? Don't you dare, Mimi."

"Wow..I'm sure you have such a cutie childhood moments. I'd love to know more, if not from Haru."

"No. He's just making stories. Yah, Ji-eun. Go and buy us some drinks. Don't you know how to treat the elder one?"

"Okay! Tai, don't go first okay? I have lots of things to interview you. Wait for me okay?"

Haru left the room still feeling excited.

Tai adjust his position so that he's facing Mimi now. He still hold Mimi's hand.

"What was that all about? If this is some kind of a surprise that you plan, don't do it again, coz my heart feels like jumping out."

"Sorry….well…he heard me talking to you…so he force me to reveal everything..or else he will do something with the press."

"Ahahah…how can a little boy threaten lioness like you? Weren't she scared of you?"

"Hey Im 20! And Im not little boy!" He shout from the doors and the two adults giggle.

"He have something wrong in his mind..hehehe…but, you don't mind for him to know right?"

"Of course not, but at least do inform me earlier..I'm always excited to meet those who have been part of your life, I'm counting seconds to meet your family,….although I may not be the chosen one.." Tai voices become low. Mimi notice the sadness in Tai's tone, and eyes.

"Aaaahhh,…now I get it.."

"What?"

"So this is why you sounds different in the phone earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Tai, you were outside when Matt visit me just now right?"

"Mwuh? I'm not…." Tai try to deny, but know in the end Mimi's too smart to be tricked. "How did you know?"

Mimi then grab the lioness doll that she found in the paper bag.

"This is from my secret admirer, who also happened to be my secret lover."

"Chih..you can just guess from a toy?"

"When you love someone, you have a very strong instinct about your loved one. Coz you're always thinking about him 24/7. Tai, you're the only one who called me 'lioness', and always relate me to it. The moment I saw this, I know it's you."

Tai blush. Mimi is really smart, in The Digi's or outside.

"Fine, it's me! Do you like it?"

"I love it! But I love the person who gives it more."

"Really? But your mother seems to like the guy who gives you teddy bear."

"Owh? How did you know about the teddy bear?"

"Matt showed me the picture of you and the teddy bear. He's really happy for getting blesses from your mom and sister….and your family, perhaps."

"Love, don't feel bad about it. My family never interferes in my love life. They will accept whoever I choose. The reason mommy and others seems like they love Matt is just because he's the only guy that they saw being close to me, aside from my manager, and that is only thru The Digi's. If they know that I choose you, they will be happy and give blessing as well. Please don't think otherwise."

Tai hesitate to look at Mimi.

"Tai, please hug me."

"Now? But someone may come in.."

"I don't care. I just want to be in your arms right now. Pleaseee…"

Tai hug Mimi tightly, letting out all the pain and doubtful all at once.

"Tai, please trust our love. I can never love anyone else, when I have you. You make me feels I'm perfect. You complete me."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, love. I just…..maybe I'm missing you too much, and my brain got all mixed up when little things happened."

"I love you, no doubt, okay?" Mimi then gamble to kiss Tai's lips. It always works to ease his frustration. They broke their kiss when they heard Haru voice just outside the room.

When Haru open the door, Mimi and Tai pretend like they were just talking. Haru still looking at them suspiciously.

"Why did I sense like someone is smooching?"

Mimi automatically throws a pillow to her brother.

"Yahh! You should be lucky I don't have a camera, although I can just use my phone camera. Hahah! Come on, brother in law. Let's have a chat in the living room. Let the sick one stick to her bed."

"This little brat…do you think you can just kidnap my boyfriend and have a date?" Mimi acts like she's angry.

"Hahaha…Tai, you have to explain in detail how you can fall in love with someone fierce and fat like this…..hahahah… Even Thought me and Rima are in a date I can still steal him from you and married him to Sora" Haru runs to the living room.

Tai can't hold his laugh anymore while Mimi is getting mad at her brother although she's also laughing.

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Thank You For Reviewing! 7 Reviews. Oh okay I dedicated this chapter to Kaname Langley. Thank you for your review. Hey come on make an account...

* * *

Tai choose to sit on the two seater sofa in the living room. Haru who loves to tease his sister, purposely want to sit next to Tai. But Mimi is much faster to push her brother aside.

"Mimi!"

"What? I know what's your intention, Haru."

"Aaaah..is this how you're going to be to your boyfriend, Mimi? Keep on tailing him, control him?"

"No! Only with you..hahah!"

"Chih!..." Haru sit on the other sofa. "Tai, you are really smart eh? Nobody seems to sense anything about you two. Well except me, of course."

"Ahahah..it's not something that I should brag about, isn't it? It's too personal, and too many risks to be considered."

"I see. Tai, did you know that many of my friends were totally in loves with you? Many of them keep on asking me about you. Just because Mimi and you were in The Digi's, they thought that I'm close with you as well. Haihh.."

"Really?Arhh….that's a complement right, when you said many fell in loves with me? Hehe.." Tai blushed.

"Ohhh…look at his red face..yah Tai, you really love it when many girls were falling for you is it?" Mimi start to sound jealous.

Tai laughs and covering his mouth. Then he turns to his girlfriend.

"Are you jealous, Darling?"

"No! We both know who's the jealous king here. I was just curious to know."

"Well, you should be proud then. Coz of all girls that could throw their selves in front of me, I choose you. I admire you, I only see you, I love you…" Tai put his hand on Mimi's shoulder.

"Aaaaahhhh…this is so sweet…I've always imagined that you're some kind of a gentleman. Now that I see in front of my eyes, I cannot hope for a much better man to be in our family. Mimi, we should tell mom and dad, and Cody. They will be excited like me, I'm sure."

Cody is their cousin.

"Yah traitor! Only few hours ago you said you're excited if Yamato joins our family. Now in front of Taichi, you said the same."

"Ahahah…Mimi, I told you..I thought you were with Matt. Being a good brother, of course I will support whoever you picked. That's why I said that in front of him. But deep inside I am hoping for you to be with Tai. I'm not blind you know to see the chemistry between you two."

"Yeah, right. I know you pretty well. You can switch votes just in few seconds."

"Ahahha…okay, I will tell you the truth. Actually, I was hoping that Sora will be with Tai. The way he treated ladies, that's what a compulsory quality a man should have."

"Yah! Yah! You really want to die is it?" Mimi try to strangle her brother jokingly and messed up Haru's hair. Tai who's still laughing come to the rescue and pull Mimi on her waist and make her sit next to him.

"Tai…look at my hair…your girlfriend is really crazzzzzzyyyy!"

Mimi still trying to attack her brother with laughter, but Tai quickly stops her.

"Haru…that's why I'm in love with her…she's…..special.." Tai said while looking at Mimi.

"Yah! Are you saying I'm crazy as well?"

"No! I'm saying that you're different from other girls. Which makes you special and outstanding than others. You're also smart thinking. But the most important is, no matter what quality you have, I'm so in love with you. Got that, Dar?"

Tai lean his forehead with Mimi's forehead.

"Ngeeeeeeeee….I can't stand it anymore…Aish…" Haru close his eyes with both his hands.

Fiq suddenly enter the room.

"Owh, Tai. What a surprise."

"Hey, Fiq!"

"How long have you been here?"

"Quite sometimes.I came now since later I need to be in the studio."

"Owh! So you two have met?" Fiq pointed to Tai and Haru.

"Yeah! We go to the digital wo..."  
Mimi poked Haru asking him to not tell her manager about their adevnture

"Oh Yeah! Fiq, so you've been hiding this secret from my family ah?" Haru try to investigate Fiq.

"Err…I'm just following Mimi's order…besides, it's something too personal for me to get involve. I'd rather Mimi introduce him by herself." Fiq look at Mimi who's smiling looking at her boyfriend.

"That's right! Mimi, we need to introduce Tai to our family, before they have hopes on someone else."

"Wait! Isn't these too early?" Tai questioned.

"Tai, nowadays everything goes fast. Introducing you to our family doesn't mean that you're getting married pretty soon. It's just to make things easier for both of you…besides, it's easier for me to meet you after this..hahah!"

A pillow flew on Haru's face.

"Mimi! Do you really think your boyfriend will fall for me? You're the most jealousy monster I ever knew! Im with Rima! For the sake of God! I am a gay before but not now!"

"Yah, kiddo. I trust my boyfriend, but I don't trust you."

"Hahaha…I never saw you so in love, Meems. Okay, so it's all set yach! We'll have family dinner once you come back from hospital. Fiq, you should join us as well."

"What? I…don't think so." Fiq has been quite since they were discussing about family meeting. It's hard for him to pretend like he didn't hear anything. But he need to be happy for Mimi.

"Fiq, come and join us. You have been close with our family all this while. You took care of me like a brother to a sister. You should be there as well," Mimi inviting Fiq.

(So that's how she sees me all this time….as a brother..) Fiq talking to himself.

"Fiq, please accompany me. It will be awkward for me to meet her family for the first time." Tai added and looking straight in Fiq's eyes. (I'm sorry, Fique. I know it's hard for you to see us together. But if Mimi wants you to be there, that's what I want as well. Anything for her.)

"I'll….I'll confirm later. If I don't have any plans, then I will join you."

"Yeay! Mimi, please be healthy as soon as possible…so I can start planning and make preparation. Wuhuuu…"

"Yahhh! You realize it's a family dinner right? Why are you all excited like you're preparing for my wedding day?"

"Mimi…..I am always excited…when it comes to Tai…mmuahhh!"

"Hayate Tachikawa…you are always crazy!"

Tai can only laugh. He chooses not to get involve with those two or he will be the victims later.

After almost an hour visiting, Tai needs to go to his studio. Fiq walks him out till lobby. Tai knows there must be something that Fiq wants to talk to him.

"I thought I told you not to come until the news goes away."

"But they have no idea who's that person. I came here early to avoid anymore suspicious. I came as a friend from The Digi's. I don't see anything wrong with that. And I don't think anyone will suspect anything. Besides, Matt already came. Izzy and Reen as well."

"And you were there as well isn't it? You were the one who left the paper bag outside the door? Why didn't you come in and meet Mimi's mom? Afraid of Matt?"

"I just don't want to make Mimi uncomfortable. I'm sure you'll do the same if you were in my place."

"I will surely tell Matt if I'm in your place."

"I bet you will…if Matt is not your best friend, and he didn't tell you anything about his feelings towards Mimi. Fiq, don't you think that I want to tell Matt about this? I've been screaming inside. But I can't just blow it to his face."

"Sooner or later he will need to face it. But the later you keep it, it's gonna be more hurtful for him to accept, he will feel more betrayed. Now that Mimi's mother seems to like him, his hope has rise more."

"I know. I will try to find the best time to reveal everything. Thanks for the advice, Fiq. I know I've troubled you with all this."

"I'd do the best I can, as long Mimi is happy.."(Although that means I need to see her in other man's arm)

"And I'll make sure she's happy with me…see you, Fiq. Please contact me if anything, especially about Mimi's condition."

"Will do..drive safely…"

With that, Fiq went back to Mimi's room and Tai left the hospital.

The next day, Mimi is allowed to go back, but she's still not allowed to work until she finished her medicines which are for another four days. After settling the hospital bills and documentation in the afternoon, Haru drives his sister home since Fiq has other appointment to attend.

On the way home, as being known talkative, Haru keep on digging infos from his sister about Taichi Terrance Kamiya.

"Meems, so tell me about Tai."

"What is it now, Haru? Let me rest."

"Aihhh…you're not fun at all…come on! What kind of a man is he?"

"I thought you said you already saw his quality yesterday."

"Well, that is just a little bit. Besides, I wanna know what you see in him. Coz I never saw you crazily in love like this."

"Huhuhu…is it so obvious, Haru ah? Do you think Mom will notice it?"

"It's obvious you're happy. Your face is always glittering. But I don't know if mom and dad will actually believe you have met someone."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to introduce Tai to our family? Mom seems happy to meet Matt, and dad is expecting to meet Matt. Haishhh!" Mimi look out to the window.

"Mimi, that is why I asked you to introduce your boyfriend. As far as I can see, it's not hard to make them love Tai. He's very gentleman, and a very nice guy. He has a good heart, I'm sure mom and dad will fall for him easily."

"You think so?"

"Don't worry, Mimi. I will be cheering for both of you, and make sure mon and dad love him. Okay?"

"Yahh…you are pretty good being my brother today ha..and more calm.."

"Mimi, I know when to be crazy, and when to be ladylike. Hehe. So tell me. What makes you like him?"

"Aihh, are we still talking about him?"

"Of course. There's no way you can skip."

"Fine! I can't elaborate in details the exact fact I'm falling in love with him. But with him, I feel, safe. I feel happy. He's always trying to cover his shyness, but that just makes me happier to see him blushed. He is a gentleman, but he is also funny. And he's cheeky with words. Hahah.."

"Okay enough…before I'm falling in love with him more..hehee.."

"Yahh! Keep your mind on the road!"

The two siblings did not go back straight to their family's house. Since Mimi has been in the hospital for few days, they wander at the mall and having late lunch at one of the restaurant inside.

After lunch, they continue their way home. But just after they left the mall, Mimi ask a favor from Haru.

"Haru…you are a good brother right?"

"Why?...Ahhh, why did I feel like you need something from me?"

"Ermm….I was thinking….ermm….I was thinking to meet Tai."

"What?"

"He's been upset since I've been admitted to the hospital. So I thought I want to spend some times with him tonight."

"You mean, you wanna sleep over at his house? Are you crazy?! What will mom said? What should I tell mom and dad? They are expecting you to come home!"

"Yahhh! You don't have to shout..I can still hear you.." Mimi said while touching her ears.

"Owh, sorry. I'm just surprise to hear this from you. Do you really have to do this?"

"It's not like I wanna make love with him. I just want to spend times with him. Do you know before I fainted, it's been few months that we have not seen each other. We just communicate thru calls and sms. He's been busy as well as myself. If I go back to our house, there's no way I can spend times with him coz we can't simply hang out in public. And there's no way mom will let me leave the house. And when I continue my shooting after this, we'll get stuck with the schedule again."

Mimi look at her brother with sympathy. She knows how much her sister missed her boyfriend. Being in the hospital, there's no way they can be together alone, since Fiq and the staffs are always monitoring Mimi's condition. He then agree to send his sister to Tai's house.

"So what do I tell mon?"

"Just tell them that I want to stay at my house tonight, and I'll be there tomorrow."

"In other words, you're asking me to lie for you?"

"In other words, it's not like you never lie all this while. You are the trickiest person in our family. So don't act like you're feeling guilty and this is your first time."

"Haihhh, you got me there! Hehe…okay, I will do you a favor, but in one condition."

"In case you forget, your naughty secrets are all in my hand. There's no way you can play a game with me. Hahah!"

"Arghhh, Mimi…this is sooo stressful…fine! But I will surely get something from your boyfriend later. Huh!"

Mimi simply laughs at her brither.

Haru drop his sister at Tai's house. "Do you want me to wait for you? In case he's not at home?"

"It's okay. I already call Reen. Besides it's a surprise, so he shouldn't know."

"Okay then. I'm leaving. Call me if anything, & please take care of yourself, Mimi."

"Yeah. Thank you my lovely brother!"

"Bye…Mimi, don't get pregnant! Hahah!"

"Yahhh! Crazy!"

Haru left with laughter.

Mimi rings the bell in front of Tai's house. Reen opens the door and let her in.

"Please have a sit, Mimi. Tai is still shooting for The Digi's."

"Owh, okay. Reen, but you didn't tell him that I'm coming right?"

"No! He doesn't even answer his phone. So don't worry."

Reen receives a call and then get ready to leave the house.

"Mimi. I have to go out for a while. You don't mind waiting alone?"

"Ah, it's okay Reen. I'm fine. I'll help clean up your house. Hehe!"

"Aihh, please don't. Tai will go mad at me. Hahah! Just make yourself at home. Eat, drink anything you want in the kitchen. I think Tai should finish his work pretty soon."

"Yes, don't worry Reen. I'll be fine."

"Okay! Just don't open the door for anyone else okay."

"Alright!"

After Reen left, Mimi starts to wander in the house. This is the first time she's been there. For two single men living there, the house is not that untidy or dirty. Maybe because Tai himself is a very clean person.

When Mimi sits in the living room, she suddenly heard a sound of keys and someone opening the door. She runs to get her shoes and stuffs and hide in Tai's room.

Tai throw his keys and put his watch on the coffee table in the living room. It's been a tiring day for him today since he finished his song recording late morning and continue with The Digi's shooting. He lay himself on the comfy couch in the living room and almost fall asleep in few seconds.

When Mimi is sure Tai already slept, she tiptoe out from the room and crawl quietly behind the couch. She already feels naughty to tease Tai. She quickly peck Tai's forehead and hide behind the couch.

Tai is surprised to feel someone's kissing his forehead. But when he looks around, he find nobody in front of him. He then thinks to himself, whether he really feels it or he's just dreaming. He try to close his eyes again, and another kiss landing on his forehead. But this time when he open his eyes, he met with Mimi's eyes above him.

"I missed you, love!" Mimi said with a smile.

"Owh!" Tai quickly wakes up and sit on the couch, looking at his girlfriend with surprise.

TBC...

* * *

If you guys know what happen next review an if you're right that chapter is dedicated to you...


End file.
